Game of Mutants
by hannibal1996
Summary: The Lensherrs wage a war against Senator Kelly. It threatens to consume the entire land but as this war grows a new enemy will be arriving and alliances must be forged in the fire that will spread. Chapter 13) The Silver Samurai makes his first appearance. Strucker tests his new Sentinel and Pietro cracks down on Hydra.
1. Thieves wedding

In the land of Genosha stood five mighty houses that ruled their respective kingdoms. There was a the house of Lensherr lead by Lord Erik 'Magneto' who lived in the capital. There was the house of Xavier lead by Charles 'Professor X' who lived in the mansion of Bayville. These were the two major houses and both played their role.

Erik had been at war with Senator Kelly of New York. Kelly waged a crusade across the seas to destroy anyone who believed in the celestials. Erik was a firm believer and waged his war killing many in the process.

Charles had spent most of his life trying to unite the kingdoms because he knew one day an enemy would appear that would require the use of all men. He formed his X-men to fight for such peace and defend them against such enemy.

It was a day for celebration. The Assassins and Thieves war had ended. They had fought their final battle in the siege of New Orleans. Jean-Luc Lebeau had cut off the head of Marius Boudreaux with the help of Xaviers army. The war had lasted over four years and they were headed towards the mansion to celebrate.

Charles was sat in his office. He was disabled due to a war injury with the Hellfire which were believed to have been abolished. He and Erik became great friends from that war but their philosophy had become a barrier. Charles looked out of the window to see his friends return.

Logan or Wolverine as he was known as rode his horse through the gates. He was with Jean-Luc and their army. David, the son of Charles walked out to meet them by the market outside the mansion.

''How goes the day?'' David said as he walked up to them. His long coat dragged through the mud. Logan looked down at him and smiled.

''David. Good to see you dear boy.'' Jean-Luc said as he approached him.

''I hear a wedding is afoot.'' David said. Jean-Luc smiled.

''Is she looking forward to it?'' Jean-Luc asked.

''She's the most stubborn woman in the world. Of course she is, and Remy?'' David said laughing.

''He can't sleep with random girls anymore or spend his nights drinking and gambling.'' Jean-Luc replied. He was bursting with laughter.

''You'll both be in the mansion.'' David said. The group rode towards the mansion.

Rogue was sat in her room. She was looking out with window with her white strand in her hand. Kitty, her friend walked in.

''Excited?'' Kitty asked.

''Why me?'' Rogue asked.

''You are Logans daughter.'' Kitty said.

''I'm the bastard daughter of Irene who was given to Logan for his triumph in the war against Stryker by Mystique.'' Rogue explained. She put her gloves on and walked up to her.

''You'll be igniting two houses.'' Kitty said as she sat next to her.

''I know, I'm being a bitch.'' Rogue said.

''Just nerves sister.'' Kitty said hugging her.

''Please don't say that.'' Rogue said taking Kitty off her.

''The more you ask me not to, the more I do.'' Kitty replied giggling.

Remy Lebeau was sat in a bar getting drunk and playing poker with some soldiers. His eyes were black with red and he was tossing a coin into the air. He took down a gulp of wine.

''Check.'' Remy said.

''Fold.'' The rest of the players said. Remy took his money and walked away from the table.

''Still gambling Gambit?'' Scott asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing the black armour with his yellow X. He had a metal helmet that covered his eyes on. There was a small gap with a red glow.

''Still got one eye Cyclops?'' Remy replied.

''How are you eyes?'' Scott asked as he sat down. He could slightly see where he was going but not well. Remy was annoyed by this and took out his sword, Scott did the same.

''They say your eyes are as red as your bitches hair.'' Remy replied.

''Why don't you have a look card thrower.'' Scott said.

The two were standing out in the street with their swords. Remy went for the first strike and Scott defended himself by pushing him sword away. Remy stayed on the offensive side and the two fought for a few minutes. The two clashes swords.

''Let's see your bitch like eyes.'' Remy said. Scott pushed him back and removed his helmet. A blast of fire hit Remy pushing him onto a market stall. Remy took out a card and scrapped it along his jacket, he then threw it at Scott blowing up and knocking him down.

The two picked up their swords and ran towards each other. A large blue, bear like creature jumped towards them and pushed them to the side. Scott put his helmet back on and Remy looked terrified.

''What is the meaning of this?'' The Beast asked. Lord Xavier then rode up to them on his horse.

''Now, now Hank. Boys will be boys.'' Lord Xavier said.

''I know my lord but they could have hurt someone.'' Hank replied. He roared at the two.

''But nobody was hurt were they.'' Lord Xavier replied. Hank walked off.

''Looking forward to the wedding.'' Remy said.

''You're a thief.'' Scott said.

''You're just a mercenary.'' Remy replied.

''Now, now. Scott I'm sure you have to be somewhere and Remy I think it is time you get ready.'' Lord Xavier said.

''Yes my lord.'' The two say at the same time.

Remy is in his room getting his outfit on. He was with his brother Henri.

''You'll be connecting two houses and form a great alliance.'' Henri explained.

''For what? The Assassins are dead.'' Remy argued.

''But we still have enemies brother.'' Henri explained.

''The two adopted bastard childs together. How fitting.'' Remy said.

''Logan was probably wise in getting Charles to look after her.'' Henri explained.

''I saw that man spill the guts of three men in a second with those knifes he has on his hand.'' Remy said.

''Then don't piss him off.'' Henri said.

''Words from the wise.'' Remy said.

''Magnetos war can still reach us.'' Henri said.

''And we will fight.'' Remy said. He picked up his bo staff and waved it in the air.

''Have you told her about the Acolytes?'' Henri said taking it off him. He handed Remy his headband.

''I haven't even met the girl but she will be coming with me to the capital.'' Remy explained.

''And then you will be forced to fight this war.'' Henri said.

''No rest for the wicked.'' Remy said jokingly.

Rogue was talking to the priest Kurt or Nightcrawler as he was often called. They were in her room with Ororo the weather witch or 'Storm' as she liked to call herself.

''Are you excited child?'' Ororo asked.

''Not really.'' Rogue said.

''You will be sister.'' Kurt said. He was the son of Mystique and he was born blue. He had been bullied his entire life for looking like a blue demon.

''You look beautiful child.'' Ororo said. Rogue looked at herself in her wedding dress. She liked it. Kurt had vanished into thin air like he often did.

''I'm ready.'' Rogue said.

Rogue was standing next to Remy in front of Kurt. She looked into his black, red eyes and started to be seduced by them, she remained strong though. She had heard about his womanizing ways and she didn't want to be another girl to him. He smirked at her and she froze for a moment.

Remy started at her emerald eyes which he fell in love with. He saw the white stripe in her hair and nearly fainted, he was amazed by such a beautiful woman.

''In the sight of the Celestials, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words.''

''Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger.'' The two said together.

''I am his, and he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.'' Rogue said.

''I am /hers, and she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.'' Remy said.

The crowd cheered and the two kissed. The celebrations had begun.

Everyone was dancing, drinking and eating. The celebrations were going off way into the night and everyone was enjoying themselves. Kitty was talking to Jean Grey. Her hair is so red it looks like it is on fire.

''Bedding ceremony.'' Wade yelled into the air.

Remy and Rogue were dragged off into their bedroom. The two were thrown into it and looked at each other.

''So where do we go after this?'' Rogue asked.

''The capitol.'' Remy replied.

''What?'' Rogue asked.

''I'm going to be an Acolyte and I want you to come with me.'' Remy said.

''I don't get a choice.'' Rogue protested.

''Cherie. I think it will be good for us.'' Remy said.

''What do you know?'' Rogue asked.

''I know I have been fighting a long time. We're from the same area of the land and.'' Remy explained.

''Same accent, both adopted and bastards. Perfect match.'' Rogue replied.

''We leave tomorrow.'' Remy replied.

Remy jumped onto his bed after taking his armour off. Rogue thought for a second. She knew Wanda when they met as children so she had her to look forward to.

Bobby 'Iceman' Drake and Alex 'Havok' Summers were walking through a cold, icy forest. There had been rumours of people being sacrificed here so they were sent to investigate.

''Do you think we'll find anything?'' Bobby said as he chopped a branch out of the way with his ice sword.

''I think we just have.'' Alex said. They looked at a burning chapel surrounded by dead corpses. Alex was then hit with an arrow and Bobby blowed the horn.

**I have you have enjoyed and please review. I don't know how accurate it will be to Game of Thrones but I will do my best. If you have any suggestions please say and until next time, have fun.**


	2. Arriving in Genosha

Bobby took out his sword. He got his name 'Iceman' from his signature weapon. It was a sword with a blade made out of ice. Nobody knows how he got it but when he first arrived he had it with him. He swung the sword around and threw the horn to the ground.

''You ok?'' Bobby asked.

''I should be fine.'' Alex said. He took out his sword and looked for the shooter.

Alex broke the arrow off him but he still had part of it in him. Alex was similar to his brother Scott when it came to the fire. He took one hand off the sword. The free hand started to heat up.

A man burst out of a bush. He had very little armour on but was covered in fur clothing. He had a battle axe and was running towards him. Alex fired a blast at him setting him on fire.

''Up in the tree.'' Bobby yells. He spotted the archer in the trees. Alex fired another blast at the tree making him fall to the ground covered in flames.

Five more men burst out of the bushes. They started to run through the snow waving their axes in the air. Bobby stabbed one, the ice blade was covered in blood. He quickly took the blade out and waved it in the air cutting a man's hand off. He then sliced his neck.

Alex swung his sword to the side. He decapitated a man but was knocked over by one of the attackers. He raised his axe and threw down. Before the axe could hit him, Alex took his swords and planted it in the attackers mouth.

''Come on then. I'll kill you.'' The last attacker picked up another axe and was waving the weapons in the air. Bobby and Alex walked up to him.

''Who are your allegiance with?'' Bobby asked.

''Looks like a Morlock.'' Alex said. He noticed the scars on the attacker.

''Freedom.'' The attacker yelled before running towards them. Bobby and Alex jumped out the way. Bobby sliced the attackers legs and Alex decapitated him.

**X**

Remy and Rogue arrived in the capital. It was a city made of metal that glimmered in the sunlight. Rogue looked in amaze at the city whilst Remy just concentrated with the cart. They were heading towards the Acolyte barrack. They stopped outside of it.

''Remy's going to head inside. We will be living here and if you want to go off to the market whilst I get sorted.'' Remy said. Rogue looked annoyed by this.

''I'll go in with you swamp rat.'' Rogue said. She knew the third person thing was going to become annoying.

''Remy likes that name.'' Remy said smiling. They headed for the stable.

John Allerdyce or 'Pyro' as they called him. This was because he had a habit of setting things on fire but mainly his sword. He liked his sword to be ignited when in battle. He had ginger hair which he thought made him half fire. He had travelled thousands of miles drifting as a mercenary before joining.

He was in the stable with Wanda Maximoff. She was the daughter to Erik Lensherr. She kept her mothers name when he left when they were young to pursuit his war against the Hellfire. She had been referred as 'Scarlet Witch' due to the fact that she practised magic with her gypsy mother.

They were hiding in one of the stables laying on the hay. They were hugging and kissing.

''We will get caught.'' Wanda said. She had been in love with him a few years now but still afraid of getting caught. Her father may not approve of John despite having him in his elite group.

Remy and Rogue entered the stables looking for somewhere to put their horse that pulled the cart. They walked through the stable and heard the two lovers.

''Somebody in here?'' Remy yelled. There was a small scream.

Wanda and John jumped up and walked out. They were straightening their clothes and hair. Remy and Rogue started to laugh.

''You see we were checking the….Hay.'' John said as he looked around the stable.

''Let's cut the crap. You know what we were doing so if you tell anyone I will have you both killed.'' Wanda said.

''Don't worry. I'm with the Acolytes and she won't tell anyone because she has no friends.'' Remy said. He started to laugh whilst Rogue glared at him.

''Gambit?'' John asked. He shook Remys hand.

''Asshole.'' Rogue said to Remy.

''I'll show you the others.'' John said. He had a thick Australian accent which made it hard for most to understand.

Rogue and Wanda were left in the stables.

''So. No friends.'' Wanda said. She didn't have any either.

''I have some back home. In Bayville.'' Rogue said.

''I have a new bottle of expensive wine…..Wanna get drunk?'' Wanda asked.

''Please.'' Rogue said.

**X**

Charles was in his hall. The Morlock bodies were on the table. Alex, Scott, Bobby, Jean, Ororo and Hank were present. David walked in.

''About time.'' Logan said as David walked up to them.

''I was busy.'' David replied.

''So what happened?'' Charles asked.

''They attacked us. I was hit by an arrow.'' Alex explained.

''How you feeling brother?'' Scott asked.

''I'll be fine.'' Alex replied.

''Maybe I can contact Evan.'' Ororo said. He was her nephew

''Spike hasn't been seen for years.'' Scott said. He remembered Evan joining the Morlocks after a war with them.

''He's still my relative, my nephew.'' Ororo replied.

''If you can then you should but remember. He is not with us anymore.'' Charles said.

''I'll go with her.'' Logan replied.

''Thank you Logan.'' Ororo said.

Ororo and Logan left the mansion and headed towards the woods. They trekked through the icy forest and towards the Morlock cave.

**X**

Erik Lehnsherr was sat in his war room. He was looking over the map of the land with customised pieces to identify each house. He wanted to attack Kelly but because he was on the other side of the sea.

Jason 'Mastermind' Wyngarde was with him. He was an illusionist who acted as a his advisor. Jason liked to use smoke from plants to create hallucinations. They were planning their next attack.

''We can rally up more soldiers and attack. We can get the ships and use the Acolytes.'' Jason suggested.

''Send in everything?'' Erik asked. He looked at the pieces for his army. They had a red helmet which was his symbol.

''Exactly.'' Jason replied.

''And if we fail we will be left defenseless and vulnerable is Kelly was to counterattack.'' Erik said.

''If?'' Jason asked.

''Rumour has it Kelly is designing a new war weapon. It could change the tide of the war.'' Erik said. He stared at the table, trying to decide his next move.

''Then send him a message.'' Jason said. He moved the piece that represented his fleet towards a small island. It was where Kelly built his war machines due to the fact people didn't like it happening right in front of their doorstep. There were rumours he experimented on people there.

''Get me my son.'' Erik said.

**X**

John and Remy walked into the training room. Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin was lifting weights. He was from Russia which was on the other side of the world like Johns home. He described it as 'Cold and full of vicious wolves but still home'. He travelled as a mercenary before finding himself in a position where he had to join the Acolytes. He had a custom armour to fit his giant figure. It covered his entire body but still gave him the ability to move freely. He called it 'Russian metal'.

Victor 'Sabretooth' Creed was practising his axe swing. He was known to have a vicious rivalry with Logan but nobody knows why. He was vicious and unpredictable which made him good in battle. He was known to rip out people throats and claw at them with his metal claws and teeth. He was quiet and hated it when people spoke to him. He often wore little armour and opted for fur clothing.

The last person was Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff. He was Wandas twin brother and known for being a person with remarkable speed. He was fast with a sword and when running which made him a skilled fighter. His armour was blue with a silver bolt in it, the silver matched his hair colour. He was practising with his twin swords.

''Everybody this is Remy Lebeau or Gambit. The new Acolyte.'' John yelled as the two walked in. John walked over to the pull ups and started to work out.

''Gambit. Don't you throw explosives at your enemies?'' Piotr asked as he put down the weights. He walked over and shook his hand. Remy struggled with the accent a little but got over it.

''That's right. Gambit used special cards to send his enemy to another kingdom.'' Remy said smiling.

''I like him.'' Piotr said. Victor wasn't to interested but Pietro was.

''Two men who are obsessed with explosives. We really must be the best.'' Pietro said laughing.

''I'm still the fire guy.'' John yelled.

Jason burst in. The five Acolytes looked at him as he walked up to them.

''Gambit, it seems that you will be baptised in this war rather soon.'' Jason said. The five got up and walked towards Jason.

''We're going to battle?'' Pietro asked.

''Sending a message to Kelly. We're taking one of his weapon factories.'' Jason said. He was smiling.

Wanda and Rogue were in Wanda's room. It was a large room with a giant bed, table and a large mirror with its own desk. The fire place was old and the ash was a little green. This was probably from Wanda practising her magic. They had nearly finished the bottle of wine.

''Father doesn't mind me practising magic as long as nobody is hurt.'' Wanda explained.

''Do people often get hurt?'' Rogue slurred a little. The two started to laugh.

''It's no fun if they don't.'' Wanda said. The two started to laugh even harder.

''I hear that.'' Rogue said.

''Do you do magic?'' Wanda asked.

''Nope. Witches aren't very popular in Bayville.'' Rogue said. It was true, people did not like witches and a mob would have killed them.

Remy and John walked in.

''Told you they were here.'' John said sounding disappointed.

''I said they wouldn't be doing what you thought they would.'' Remy said.

''What's going on?'' Wanda asked. She slurred a little.

''We're going to battle.'' Remy said.

**X**

Senator Kelly was with his council. This consisted of Bolivar Trask who runs the scientific community and develops weapons for the war. Graydon Creed who rallies the people and stops revolutions. William Stryker is in charge or the military and works closely with Bolivar.

''We have received word from Jason Wyngarde that Magneto intends on attacking the main Sentinel factory. He intends on sending the Acolytes.'' Kelly explained as he handed the letter around.

''We have eleven Sentinels ready which should suffice.'' Bolivar said.

''I will station men there just incase.'' Stryker said as he read the letter.

''Excellent I will bring this up with the Senate.'' Kelly explained.

''They'll approve?'' Graydon asked.

''They don't need to.'' Kelly said with a smirk.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	3. Acolytes mission

Remy and Rogue were at the harbour. It was the middle of the night and the Acolytes were preparing to set sail. They had a small army of a hundred soldiers with them. They were experienced but they were just going to destroy the facility.

''Gambit'll be back soon. Do not worry chere.'' Remy said. He was saying goodbye to Rogue.

''I'm not swamp rat just don't die.'' Rogue said. She seemed genuinely worried.

''Worried?'' Remy asked with a devilish grin.

''Too young to be a widow.'' Rogue said. Remy chuckled at that.

''Gambit'll be back tomorrow...River rat.'' Remy said walking off. Rogue walked away and bumped into Wanda.

''Here to say goodbye to John?'' Rogue asked. Wanda seemed tired and upset.

''Already have.'' Wanda said. Rogue was sure Wanda was a little drunk.

''How is he?'' Rogue asked.

''I'm sure he will be fine. How's Remy?'' Wanda asked. She stumbled a little.

''More excited than worried.'' Rogue said.

''Acolytes always are. It's their breed.'' Wanda said. She slurred the last word.

''Are you drunk?'' Rogue asked. She was worried about her.

''...Yes.'' Wanda said after a pause.

Remy and John got into the boat. Piotr was putting on his metal armour. It covered his entire body but yet he was still able to move perfectly. Remy had his normal armour on and so did John.

''Ready mate?'' John said as he sat down. The boat started to take off.

''Very.'' Piotr said picking up a giant battle hammer.

**X**

Logan and Ororo were approaching the Morlock cave. The cave was surrounded by snow but was very noticeable. It was twenty meters high and twelve wide. The two walked up to the cave and looked inside. Logan sniffed the air.

''Something doesn't smell right.'' Logan said as he looked around sniffing.

''What do you mean?'' Ororo asked. She looked around but could not see anything.

''Let's go inside.'' Logan said. He had his claws out ready to kill anyone who dared attack them.

The two a second before going into the cave. It was pitch black and not even Logan could see his way through there but they walked through. They managed to walk their way through by being slow and quiet. There was no scent so Logan couldn't smell his way through. It was to cold for a torch. There was a little flicker of light, Logan and Ororo headed towards it, it got brighter and brighter.

Logan and Ororo ran into a very large space. There was a huge fire with the Morlocks standing around it. The fire was the only light despite a small hole at the top which let in sunshine. Logan and Ororo looked around to find at least fifty Morlocks ready to aim their bow and arrows at them. Callisto was standing high. She was the leader of the Morlocks and possibly the most dangerous one. She had only one eye but she could see anywhere and anything. Her hair was as dark as the tunnels and she was dressed in fur and leather armour.

''Why is the Wolverine and bringer of Storms here?'' Callisto yelled.

''Evan, my nephew.'' Ororo said. She looked around looking for her nephew.

''My name is Spyke.'' Evan yelled. He was wearing armour made out of bone. He had been with the X-men for a few years but he joined the Morlocks after being disgusted after watching a group of Morlocks get poisoned. He wore an armour out of bones and even used a sword made out of bones. He made it from his enemies.

''You attacked us, why?'' Logan yelled.

''We are starving, freezing, diseased and we have to fend for ourselves Wolverine.'' Evan yelled.

''It needs to stop.'' Logan yelled.

''How will we survive?'' Evan screamed.

''Logan stop this.'' Ororo whispered.

''Attack us again and we will do to you what we did the last time you invaded.'' Logan said showing his claws at the Morlocks.

''You come in here and threaten us? Take aim.'' Callisto yelled. The archer took aim and drew their bows.

''Nature I command you, bring forth thunder and lightning.'' Ororo yelled. Her eyes became white and there was a heavy wind in the cave. The fire was put out and the small hole became increasingly large.

''What is this?'' Callisto yelled.

''Fire.'' Evan screamed.

The gap was now large enough. Three bursts of lightning hit the inside of the cave. Two strands hit archers killing at least twenty. The third hit the spot in which the fire was. It roared like up high and killed four Morlocks. Callisto looked in panic as Logan went beserve on the dazed Morlocks. Ororo hovered in the air.

''This was not what I wanted.'' Ororo said before taking off. Logan was picked up by the winds and they were dropped into the forest.

''Get them.'' Callisto said to Evan. He nodded.

''Why didn't you take us back?'' Logan asked as he got up. They were a mile away from the cave.

''I did not have the strength Logan.'' Ororo said. She took a minute to get her energy back.

''I think you have just started a war.'' Logan said.

A small army of Morlocks grabbed their horses and were riding out to find the two. They were riding through the forest as fast as they could. Evan was leading them.

''I think I have enough energy for one last blast.'' Ororo said standing up. Her eyes became white and she started to hover.

''Remember, he is your nephew.'' Logan said.

''He holds so much hatred for us now. He does not see me as a aunt anymore.'' Ororo explained. A giant storm came over the mountain in which the cave was.

''What is she doing?'' Evan asked looking up at the storm. He then realised what was about to happen.

''Behold the force of the elements.'' Ororo yelled. She unleashed the lightning down on the mountain and the forest area around it. The explosions and fires killed many of the Morlocks.

Evan was riding through the burning forest until a falling tree hit him and trapped him. He screamed and screamed until he got himself out by smashing the tree with his bone sword. He looked up at the mountain The fire raged from the cave.

''I will have my vengeance.'' Evan screamed.

**X**

The Acolytes had arrived on the small island. They saw the clearly visible factory and got off the boat. It was dark and quiet so they took their time and were careful. Not a sound was made from the men. They approached the wall and looked for a small entrance. They walked along it and found a door.

''Gambit. I thought you should do it since you're more into the explosions side rather than fire.'' John said as the soldiers surrounded the door.

''Cheers mon ami.'' Remy said as he walked to the door. He put a card under the door and scrapped it with his glove. It started to gain a purple glow. Within seconds the door exploded and the men charged in.

The men ran through the base killing anyone who wasn't them. The guard were quickly killed. Sabretooth ran through the base and jumped onto a guard. He used his metal claws to crush the man head. Fifty guards came in but were quickly defeated without losing too many men. John started to set fire to the facility.

The group ran outside and as the fire started. They had only attacked one section but the fire will spread to all four and they will pick off the rest.

''Well Done lads. Drinks on me.'' Pietro yelled. The men cheered.

The group looked at the burning facility and then saw a small lantern on the beach. A soldier quickly took him out with his crossbow. More and more lights were lit to reveal a large cavalry of three hundred men.

''They're not meant to be here.'' Piotr said as he got a better grip on his hammer.

There were small lights coming up from the sky. A burst of flames then flew across the sky and hit the boat, blowing it up. Out of the darkness came eleven large, metallic men each were twenty foot high.

''What do you think Quicksilver?'' John asked.

''Fight.'' Pietro said. Everyone took out their weapons and roared.

''Fire arrows.'' Remy yelled. Everyone took their small crossbows and fired. They put their crossbows down and took out their swords. John scrapped his across the ground and it caught fire. He swung the fiery blade.

''This is why they call me Pyro.'' John said.

''Charge.'' The cavalry screamed. The large metallic men or Sentinels raised their arms and fires more bursts of fire. The Acolytes charged and the cavalry and began the fight.

**X**

Erik is walking through the gardens. Lorna loved to take care of them, it made her happy being able to do the gardening. He had to admit it, she did an amazing job at it. It was the middle of the night and he was waiting for word on the attack. Lorna came walking out.

''Lorna, you should be in bed.'' Erik said.

''Oh, sorry father I, I.'' Lorna said. She was a little embarrassed.

''It's fine. I know about your midnight strolls.'' Erik said. He was soft towards Lorna.

''I like to think.'' Lorna said as she sniffed a flower.

''About what?'' Erik asked.

''The future.'' Lorna said. Erik smiled at this.

''I can tell you that. When I die Pietro will become king. Wanda will marry someone and so will you.'' Erik explained.

''Yeah but who and what will he be like?'' Lorna asked.

''I'm sure we'll find someone for you. Now come on it's late.'' Erik said. He took hold of Lorna and headed towards the door.

''Good night father.'' Lorna said as she walked inside.

''Good night.'' Erik said.

**X**

The Acolytes were fighting. They were exhausted and weak. Most of their soldiers had been killed by the enemy and the Sentinels. Remy and John were fighting side by side. Johns blade set any man on fire he touched with it whilst Remy was being ruthless.

Remy smacked a spear to the side and slashed the man's throat. A soldier with a mace ran at him. He jumped out the way and cut him in half. A Sentinel came closer to them.

''Gambit, Sentinel.'' John yelled. He swung his sword around in the air killing two men. A man on a horse came charge and him but John swung his sword knocking the man off his horse.

Remy looked at the Sentinel and took out a card. He rubbed it against his hand and it started to glow purple. He threw it at the Sentinel blowing its right arm off. The oil from the fuel tank started to squirt and caught fire causing the Sentinel to explode.

Piotr was fighting three men with his hammer. One of the attacked him and he smashed his skull and then picked up his sword. He swung both weapons around killing the other two men. A Sentinel took target and fired a burst of flames at him. Piotr managed to jump out of the way but he was still affected by the flames. Part of the armour started to burn to his skin.

Pietro was running through the battlefield with his two swords swinging them around killing as many as he could. He jumped up on a horse and rode it through the battlefield. He took down a few more people before being hit by an arrow. It went into his chest and he fell to the ground. He crawled around for a bit. He broke the arrow but he was in so much pain. A man walked up to him. He was wearing a skull mask with a hood. Pietro knew who this was.

''Pathetic.'' Taskmaster said. The legendary mercenary looked down on Pietro before kicking him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

The Acolytes were surrounded by the enemy and were forced to surrender.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	4. Spies fate

Rogue and Wanda were walking through the market. They were both incredibly depressed because they had just found out about the battle. Rogue was starting to like Remy and dared to say, missed him. Wanda was just depressed.

''I need wine. Lots of wine.'' Wanda said as they walked through the market.

''Do you know a good wine dealer?'' Rogue asked as she looked at a stall.

''He imports wine from the entire land. Sells it by the barrell.'' Wanda said looking excited.

''I'm going to need a barrell.'' Rogue said. She liked the market and saw a juggler performing. She enjoyed it.

''Just one?'' Wanda asked. She was laughing and Rogue looked surprised.

''You drink too much.'' Rogue said smiling.

''I can afford it.'' Wanda said. The two started to laugh.

They walked up to a large stall. There were loads of barrels and bottles decorated around it. A small, tanned, hairy man ran up to them. He seemed excited and was holding a large bottle.

''Wanda, my favorite and who is your friend?'' The wine dealer asked. He had a foreign accent which Rogue couldn't work out what it was.

''I'm Rogue.'' Rogue said introducing herself.

''A pleasure. What can I do for you today?'' The wine dealer asked.

''Wine.'' Wanda said. Rogue realised it was an italian accent.

''Any wine?'' The wine dealer asked as he put down the large bottle.

''Good wine.'' Wanda replied.

''Of course.'' The wine dealer said as he looked through several bottles.

''Barrels though.'' Wanda said. The wine dealer smiled.

''I like this place.'' Rogue said to Wanda.

''Cheap as well.'' Wanda replied.

''Here we have a lovely vintage. Please try.'' The wine dealer said as he poured two small glasses. Rogue and Wanda sipped it and handed back to the cups.

''Two barrels.'' Wanda said.

''Right up.'' The wine dealer said.

**X**

Hank and Ororo were walking through the street. It was a cold day and the clouds were building up, it would rain tonight. Ororo was still depressed about what had happened with her nephew.

''A bear there was A bear, A BEAR! All black and brown, And covered in hair! Oh come they said, Come to the fair! The fair? said he, But I'm a bear! All black and brown, And covered in hair!'' A group of drunks sang as Hank and Ororo walked past. Hank just roared at them and the group ran off.

''Easy now Hank.'' Ororo said. She knew he was sensitive about it.

''Don't worry Ororo. I am above them.'' Hank said.

''Excellent.'' Ororo replied.

''The celestials made me this way and they made them that way.'' Hank said.

''Glad to hear it Hank.'' Ororo said. She hated it when he was angry.

''So how have you been holding up?'' Hank asked.

''I think I'll be fine.'' Ororo replied. She did seem a little depressed when she said it.

''Let's just hope the Morlocks don't start something that will result in the end of many lives.'' Hank said. He seemed rather worried by the idea of a war.

''I couldn't agree more.'' Ororo said.

Ororo and Hank walked into the council room. David, Charles, Logan and Jean-Luc were there. They were sat down drinking wine.

''Jean-Luc, I didn't realise you would be here.'' Hank said as he and Ororo sat down. They were given a glass of wine by a cupbearer.

''The Acolytes have been captured.'' Charles sid. He seemed worried.

''Including Remy.'' Jean-Luc said.

''That's terrible.'' Ororo said.

''This could not have come at a worse time. If the Morlocks are planning a war.'' David explained before being cut off.

''They won't go to war.'' Logan said.

''If they do they'll need an army. The assassins will provide one, what remains of them anyway.'' David said.

''They won't raise an army. They'll just fight each other, Morlocks are savages.'' Logan said. He seemed rather annoyed.

''Look, that is not the problem at the moment. Erik will want revenge since they have his son. He will be wanting to make his move.'' Charles explained.

''An invasion?'' Ororo asked.

''A massacre and he will need soldiers.'' David corrected.

''Erik is my oldest and most dearest friend. We fought together against the Hellfire club and the Shadow King. I followed that man into battle and I will do it again.'' Charles explained. The council were silent.

**X**

Evan was walking through the forest or what was left of it. It was covered in ashes and scorched branches. He walked through with burnt armour and sword. All he could feel was the rage that was filling his heart, he wanted to go to war. He walked up to a three guards walking through the forest.

''So I spent the night with her.'' One of the guards said arrogantly.

''You spent the night with Jubilee?'' One of the guards asked as he picked at some chicken.

''Yeah.'' The arrogant guard said.

''Bullshit.'' The third guard said laughing his head off.

''No it is not.'' The arrogant guard said defensively. Evan started to walk towards them.

''She's with the ice guy.'' The guard that was eating said.

''Who the fuck are you?'' The third guard asked as Evan walked up to them.

Evan took out his sword and dragged it across the arrogant guards neck. The other two got up and took out theres.

''That's a guards outfit, what are you guarding?'' Evan asked as he swung his sword around.

''You killed him.'' The guard said as he dropped his chicked. Evan ran up to him and smacked his sword twice before cutting the guards arm, he dropped the sword and Evan ran his bone sword through him.

''What?'' Evan asked.

The last guard ran at him. Evan jumped down and rolled across. He got up and slashed the guards back. Evan looked around and saw a small opening by a hill. He walked towards it and then looked at the dead guards. He walks inside hoping to find something that could help him.

**X**

Remy and John were on a ship. They were dehydrated and hungry. There were three ships and the prisoners were spread out upon the three ships. Remy looked at Piotr, he was in so much pain. Some of the metal had been heated up and was now burnt onto his skin.

''You keeping ok mon ami?'' Remy asked. He struggled to speak.

''It hurts.'' Piotr said as he took a swig of water. He then passed the water to someone else.

''Just stay put. We are going to die soon.'' Piotr said. He was sat in the corner covered in blood and bandages. His chest had been hit by and arrow and he was in great pain.

''Stay optimistic.'' John said. He was trying to keep the thought of Wanda fresh in his mind.

''We are going to die.'' Pietro said.

''That's good for morale.'' Remy replied. He had been taken prisoner before and was trying to remain calm.

''It's a fact cajun. We are just as good as dead.'' Pietro spat back.

''Gambit has been in situations like this before mon ami, we can survive as long as we stick together.'' Remy replied.

''He's just pissed because he got taken down by a mercenary.'' John said as he was handed the water. He took a swig and handed it to Remy.

''A former SHIELD mercenary.'' Piotr added. Remy took a swig and handed it over.

''Should that mean anything?'' Pietro asked.

''SHIELD used to be the main military force in New York but they fell apart during Magnetos, your fathers war with Hellfire. That was a long time ago.'' Piotr explained. He struggled to speak due to the pain.

''We need to leave.'' Remy said as he looked around. He fished around his pockets and had some powder left.

''Where would we go?'' Pietro asked.

''Anywhere but where we are going.'' Remy said. John looked at the powder and nodded.

**X**

Erik was on his throne. He was angry and annoyed. Jason walked in.

''My son has been taken, my only son, my heir.'' Erik said as he stared at his helmet.

''I heard my king. How should we proceed?'' Jason asked.

''I want whoever told them dead.'' Erik said as he kept his eyes on his helmet.

''Told them?'' Jason asked. He didn't want Erik to grow suspicious of him.

''Somebody must have warned them. We had spies there and they said that there were no guards.'' Erik explained his deduction.

''Maybe the spies lied.'' Jason said.

''Perhaps or that there is a spy in my service.'' Erik said. He put on his helmet and stood up.

''I will ask around.'' Jason said as he began to walk away.

''But bring the spy to me...Alive.'' Erik said as Jason left.

**X**

It was the middle of the night. The Acolytes were getting ready to take control of the ship.

''Where's Victor?'' John asked as they got ready.

''With a ball of string for all I care. Let's do this.'' Remy replied.

''Do it.'' John said.

Remy took the powder and poured it by the door. On the other side the guards slept. As he did this John and Piotr took hold of two guards and choked them to death.

''Now.'' Piotr yelled as he picked up a guard and threw him off this ship.

Victor then appeared out of the shadows and ripped apart a guard. As the rest of the soldiers burst out of the door Remy ignited it setting the door on fire and burning several soldiers. The fire failed to spread around the ship as the Acolytes and other Lensherr soldier fought.

''Good to see you Victor.'' Remy yelled as he picked up a sword and ran it through a soldier.

Pietro picked up a small sword and started to fight. He struggled fighting due to his injuries but managed to tear a mans throat in two.

Taskmaster was on the other ship. He was watching the battle.

''They might get away.'' The ship captain said.

''They'll get nowhere.'' Taskmaster said. He took his bow and arrow and set the arrow alight.

Taskmaster aimed the burning arrow and fired at the ship. It hit the sail setting it ablaze. The sail started to collapse.

''Abandon ship.'' Remy screamed as he jumped off the ship. The sail collapsed killing many men and the ship started to break.

**X**

Erik was sat at his throne. He was wearing his helmet as was drinking wine. A tall, raven haired woman walked in. She wore a white dress and her skin was as blue as the sea. This was Raven Darkholme, the mysterious woman...Mystique.

''Mystique.'' Erik said as she walked in.

''Erik, I'm sorry about Pietro.'' Raven said. She took a chair and sat down.

''Is it done?'' Erik asked.

''I have dealt with it.'' Raven replied.

''Excellent. Senator Kelly will match his fate along with any others who choose to follow him.'' Erik said. He stood up and walked towards her.

''As you command, my king.'' Raven said.

''Does your daughter know you're here?'' Erik asked. He put down the cup.

''No. I want to surprise her.'' Raven said. She seemed excited. She stood up and walked out with Erik.

The two were standing by the wall. They were looking at all the heads on spikes, this is where the traitors went.

''I hand it to him. He played the game well but not as well as others.'' Erik said as he looked at the head of Jason. His head had recently put on the spike.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The blind girl

Kitty and David were walking down the street. They looked through the marketplace and Kitty stopped. She picked up two scarfs, she started to try them on and looked at David.

''I'd go with the blue one.'' David said. Kitty put down the pink one.

''You scared about the war?'' Kitty asked. David just smiled.

''No. War was always coming, no need to be afraid.'' David said. His eye twitched a little.

''How masculine of you.'' Kitty said smiling.

''So what will you do when there are no guys around? Isn't finding guys the way you and Jubilee spend your nights.'' David explained. The two started to laugh.

''That sounds worse than it actually is.'' Kitty said.

''So what about Rogue?'' David asked.

''What about her?'' Kitty asked.

''Her husband has disappeared and she is stuck in the capital. Why don't you visit her?'' David explained. Kitty started to think for a second.

''There is a war going on. That is one of the worst places to be since it is Kellys main target. She might come back here.'' Kitty said. She sounded optimistic, they were best friends after all.

''War is coming here Kitty.'' David said. He seemed genuinely worried.

''I know. I'm going to say hi to Kurt.'' Kitty said. She walked to the cathedral. David watched as she entered and then walked away.

''Ok. I'm going to meet with Logan then.'' David said. He then headed to the barracks.

Kitty walked into the cathedral. Kurt was walking down the aisle, enjoying the silence.

''Ah Kitty, it's so glad to see you.'' Kurt said as he walked up to her.

''Hello Kurt. I haven't seen you since the wedding.'' Kitty said. The two then hugged.

''Can I offer you a glass of wine?'' Kurt asked. The two walked to the altar where Kurt had a bottle of wine.

''Please.'' Kitty said as Kurt poured a glass of wine and handed it to her.

''Sorry about the quality but we make our own wine.'' Kurt said as Kitty sipped the wine.

''It's good.'' Kitty said as she handed him the glass. They only had the one.

''I'm glad you think so.'' Kurt said as he sipped it. He then handed it back.

''So the war.'' Kitty said as she took a gulp, she really liked the wine and handed it back.

''Ah yes. I don't think a man like me will end up doing much in it.'' Kurt said as he took another sip of the wine. He then re-filled it.

''Soldiers are going to get scared. They're going to need someone to tell the the Celestials are going to take them to their heaven so the can drink, shag and eat for eternity.'' Kitty said. She started to laugh whilst Kurt thought for a second, he tried to suppress a giggle.

''Something tells me you are not a believer.'' Kurt said.

''I do just in my own way.'' Kitty said as she pretty much drunk the glass. Kurt re-filled it.

''Wise.'' Kurt said. He took the glass of Kitty, who didn't want to hand it over.

''Shouldn't you be telling me to become really religious?'' Kitty asked. Kurt put the glass down.

''Would you though?'' Kurt asked. Kitty then smiled.

''No.'' Kitty said.

''My Shadowcat.'' Kurt said. The two looked into each others eyes.

''Tell me about your name.'' Kitty said as she looked in the blue demons eyes.

''Nightcrawler, well when I travelled with the circus and got sold to the church, I started out as a bell ringer but I hid in the corner, in the shadows. When I moved it looked like I crawled. I met a girl called Amanda who gave me that name.''

''You loved her?'' Kitty asked. She started to feel a little jealous.

''Loved.'' Kurt said. He then smiled at Kitty.

**X**

Remy was on some sort of wooden raft. He was dehydrated and very tired. John was next to him with the other Acolytes. John saw Wanda lying next to him.

''Come to me John.'' Wanda said.

''I'm coming Wanda.'' John said. He then rolls towards Wanda and off the raft.

''Dammit John.'' Remy yelled.

''Help.'' John said as he splashed through the water. Remy helped him up.

''You're hallucinating.'' Remy said.

''I liked it.'' John said. He seemed a little high.

''I noticed it when you said 'I'm coming Wanda'.'' Remy said chuckling. He then started to cough.

''Have you seen Rogue?'' John asked.

''Not since I left no.'' Remy said smiling.

''John, can you stop hallucinating about my sister?'' Pietro asked. He was really faint from the blood loss.

''I can see land.'' Piotr said. There was an island a few miles west of them. Victor started to wake.

''What the hell is going on?'' Victor said.

''Great the kitty is asleep.'' John said laughing.

''I'll rip your throat out.'' Victor snarled.

''Where are we?'' Remy asked as they got closer to the island.

''Savage land?'' Piotr pondered.

''That's just a myth.'' Pietro replied.

**X**

David was walking through a small alleyway lined with houses, holding a bag. He looked up to see a small house. He walked up and opened the door. He looked through the house and headed up the staircase. He opened a door to see a girl lying on her bed. She was pale and had long black hair. She had a bandage around her eyes.

''David?'' The girl asked. She stood up and was holding a small knife.

''Yeah, it's me Ruth.'' David said. Ruth smiled and put the knife down. He sat on her bed and took some bread out of his bag. He then handed it to her.

''Thank you.'' Ruth said as she started to eat it.

''Why don't you come with me to the mansion?'' David asked.

''This is my family home David. I can't leave it.'' Ruth said.

''Ruth you can't survive, not since Luca was killed.'' David said with a hint of guilt.

''You're the one who killed him.'' Ruth said. David started to feel bad.

''He cut out your eyes Ruth, he would have done worse if I didn't stop him.'' David said trying to justify himself.

''Have you killed since?'' Ruth asked.

''No.'' David said. Ruth put her hands on his head and sword.

''But you know you will soon.'' Ruth said. She got visions from touching the sword, she saw every time David had killed.

''There is a war coming. You will not be safe here Ruth.'' David said. He was genuinely scared for her.

''I will stay here.'' Ruth said.

''That is your wish but if the city is under siege. I will protect you.'' David said. He then kissed her. Ruth started to have a vision.

Ruth could see Luca holding her to the ground with a knife to her.

''Did you see this coming?'' Luca said as he cut her eyes. David walked up to him and dragged him off her.

''What sort of man does that to a girl?'' David asked. He had his hand on his sword.

''You want a go at her rich boy, piece of bronze.'' Luca said. David then took out his sword and sliced Lucas throat. Luca fell to the ground and David put the sword into his chest.

The vision then ended and Ruth pushed David back.

''Vision?'' David asked. Ruth nodded.

**X**

Rogue was walking down the corridor. She walked into the gardens to see Lorna watering some plants.

''And who are you, the proud lord said, That I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, That's all the truth I know. In a coat of gold or a coat of red, A lion still has claws.'' Lorna sang to herself. She really wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening.

''Who's song is that?'' Rogue asked as she walked up to her.

''The Rains of Castamere. It's when father killed Harry Leland.'' Lorna said.

'He burnt Castamere to the ground. I remember hearing the song. I used to whistle it.'' Rogue said. She then whistled the opening.

''And who are you, the proud lord said, That I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, That's all the truth I know.'' Lorna sang as Rogue whistled. She was a good singer.

Wanda was watching the two from a balcony. She was drinking wine and a little tipsy and then walked into the council room. Erik and Raven were sat at the table drinking and eating.

''You're drunk.'' Erik said as she sat down.

''I like to think I'm not sober.'' Wanda said. She was acting cocky.

''That makes no sense.'' Erik said as he picked a piece of chicken apart.

''Of course it doesn't. I'm not sober.'' Wanda said laughing.

''She's depressed over her brother. Irene was the same when she lost her daughter.'' Raven said. Wanda raised her glass to that.

''Irene?'' Wanda asked.

''Irene is, well a special friend of mine who had to give her daughter away.'' Raven said giggling.

''How come?'' Wanda asked again. She started to slur.

''War.'' Raven said.

''Damn.'' Wanda said. She raised her glass so a cup bearer would fill her cup. Erik raised his hand and the young cupbearer stood still.

''So what do you think we should do?'' Erik asked.

''I'm going to turn your hair into snakes or…..Carrots.'' Wanda said to the cupbearer.

''I don't know whether Kelly has the Acolytes but I will go there and find out.'' Raven explained.

''Find out about these Sentinels for me and there will be an extra grand.'' Erik said. Raven smiled.

''Of course but I'm killing Stryker.'' Raven said. Erik smiled.

''Excellent...Look girl, she won't do anything.'' Erik said to the cupbearer. Wanda stopped mouthing what she was going to do.

**X**

Evan was walking through the tunnels. They were catacombs and there were skeletons everywhere. He continued walking until he came up to a large tomb like room filled with skeletons and skulls. An old, pale, skinny monk ran up to him and threw him against the wall.

''Who dares enters the the tomb of En Sabah Nur?'' The monk asked. His eyes glowed red.

''En Sabah Nur?'' Evan asks. He had heard of him from a song. The monk then threw him to the ground.

''Morlock.'' The monk said in disgust.

''I need an army.'' Evan yelled. He pulled out his bone sword.

''You are not worthy.'' The monk said. He made the connection between the bone sword and the catacombe.

''And who are you to say?'' Evan asked. He walked closer.

''Mesmero, guardian of Apocalypse. A Morlock is not worthy…..But I can make your worthy.'' Mesmero said. He then smiled.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The First Horseman

Evan was standing with Mesmero. They were in the dark, cold catacombs. There was a small light that lit the room. Mesmero stayed away from it whilst Evan tried to be as close as he could.

''What must I do?'' Evan asked. Mesmero picked up a skull.

''To lead the dead you must be one with them.'' Mesmero said. He threw the skull onto the ground and picked up a shard. He then took Evans hand and cut him.

''One of them?'' Evan asked. He looked at the blood that trickled out.

''The horseman of death.'' Mesmero said. He took some of the blood and threw it at a skull. It then quickly went inside.

''A horseman of the apocalypse?'' Evan said. He had heard stories but didn't believe them.

There was a loud drumming noise. Evan put his hands over his ears but Mesmero just stood still, he seemed used to it. Evan couldn't hear his own thoughts over the noise. Blood started to spill from the skulls that surrounded them. Soon the pool of blood touched Evans foot and started to climb his body.

''Rise, horseman of death.'' Mesmero said as Evan was completely covered in blood. It started to enter the cut in his hand and into his body. Evan started to scream.

The blood started to pour off him to reveal a started to grow back and Evan was back to normal. The only difference was, was that his eyes were now completely black. He looked at his arms to see bone like spikes come out of.

''What am I?'' Evan asked as he inspected the bone spikes. The spikes then went back into his arms.

''A general. Now are you ready to lead your army?'' Mesmero asked. Evan nodded. Mesmero started to walk further into the catacombs and Evan shortly followed. He no longer had to stay in the light.

X

Erik and Wanda were eating breakfast. Rogue walked in and sat down. The room was silent and Wanda was a little hung over.

''Good morning Rogue. I'm glad you are finally with us.'' Erik said as Rogue took some food.

''Sorry my lord but I had a late night.'' Rogue said. She started to cut up some of of her breakfast bacon.

''It will be forgiven but I must ask you to make as little noise as possible because of Wanda.'' Erik said as he drank some of his water.

''What's up?'' Rogue asked Wanda.

''I'm out of wine.'' Wanda whispered.

''We're heading to the Mansion in a few days. Rogue I assume you would like to attend.'' Erik said.

''Please.'' Rogue said calmly. She was actually jumping with joy but didn't want to show it.

''Then get your things packed. And Wanda, I can't believe you attacked the cup bearer.'' Erik said. He sounded really annoyed.

''She had it coming.'' Wanda whispered as she struggled eating a peach.

''You nearly drowned her.'' Erik argued.

''It's why they call me the Scarlet Witch.'' Wanda said. Rogue assumed she used her magic.

''Either way. Prepare your things for when we leave.'' Erik said. He was walking out and towards the door.

''What about brother?'' Wanda asked. Erik stopped, he then sighed.

''Make sure Lorna knows and ask her why she has failed to show.'' Erik said before walking out.

''Where is Lorna anyway?'' Rogue asked.

''Do you think she'll come?'' Wanda asked.

''Yeah.'' Rogue answered.

''Excellent. We can find her a man.'' Wanda said smiling. Rogue was trying to think of people to pair her with.

X

David and Scott were standing on the battlements looking over the forest. It was snowing and getting colder by the minute.

''It's getting cold.'' Scott said. They looked at the mountain which resembled a volcano more than a mountain because of storm.

''Winter is coming.'' David replied.

''And a war.'' Scott said. The two walked off the battlements.

''Do you think Spyke will raise an army that could take us on?'' David asked.

''I believe he could. The Morlocks come together when in time of need.'' Scott said.

''Spyke knows how a war works. He knows when it comes to the mansion there are very few places you can attack but he knows how many men he will need. He will never raise an army that big.'' David explained.

Scott and David walked into the council room. Charles was sat there enjoying his lunch.

''David, Scott. What is it?'' Charles asked.

''Lehnsherrs are coming.'' Scott said.

''Yes, exciting is it not?'' Charles asked. He seemed clearly excited.

''What do you think he will want?'' David asked as he and Scott sat down.

''I don't know.'' Charles said.

''Maybe he wants to unite the houses.'' David said.

''With who?'' Scott asked.

''He has two daughters. Lorna and Wanda. He will most likely use Lorna to unite the houses.'' David explained.

''So with who?'' Scott said. He was looking at David.

''Don't look at me.'' David said. He loved Ruth but didn't want people to know about it. He feared their reactions.

''Well I have Jean.'' Scott said.

''What about Alex?'' Charles asked trying to avoid an argument.

''It might be the best move. I will talk to him about it.'' Scott said.

''Excellent.'' Charles said. He was happy to have avoided the argument.

''What if it is about the war and the missing Acolytes?'' David asked.

''We don't have the men. We have our own war to fight.'' Scott said.

''Maybe we can send him some X-men?'' Charles asked.

''Possibly. Or we just send him a third of the army. I can't imagine he'll need many soldiers. He has many banners.'' David explained. He always understood war and politics, he enjoyed it.

''We'll just have to wait and see.'' Charles said.

X

Remy. John, Piotr, Pietro and Victor walk onto the sandy beach. Pietros shoulder is still hurting and near infected.

''Where are we?'' Victor yelled.

''We don't know.'' Remy said. He fell onto the ground.

A cavalry of soldiers started marching towards them. They surrounded the Acolytes as they took out their swords ready to fight.

''Put down your weapons.'' The leader of the cavalry commanded. The Acolytes just stayed in battle position.

''Why should we?'' Piotr asked. The cavalry pointed their lances at the Acolytes.

''Or we will slay you where you stand.'' The Cavalry leader yelled. A lone horseman rode up to them. The Cavalry let him through.

''I think we can forgive them.'' The man said. It was Mr. Sinister. He was pale white with a red mark in the middle of his forehead. His hair and eyes were pitch black except for the blood red in his eyes.

''Of course Lord Sinister.'' The Cavalry commander said. The Cavalry put their spears back up.

''Take them to my palace.'' Sinister said before riding off.

''You heard him.'' The Cavalry commander yelled.

''Piss off.'' John said. He lit his sword on fire.

The Cavalry commander jumped off his horse and took out his sword. The two were about to fight when Sinister jumped in front of the two with his long sword. He knocked John over with one swing and then decapitated the cavalry commander.

''If he cannot get you to go, how will he lead an army into war.'' Sinister said smiling.

X

Lorna was walking down the corridor. She was annoyed. Rogue and Wanda chased her laughing.

''No Wanda.'' Lorna yelled. She had a vase of roses in her hands.

''But why sister?'' Wanda asked.

''Why would I need one?'' Lorna asked. She placed the vase on a table.

''Because all you day is read and do the garden….You need to get a man.'' Wanda asked.

''You need to get a man.'' Lorna argued.

''I have a crazy Australian. Who do you have?'' Wanda said.

''I'm happy.'' Lorna said.

''We're only looking out for you.'' Wanda said.

''Plus Bayville men...They're a little.'' Lorna said. She pulled a disgusted face.

''Some are nice. Most are just perverts.'' Rogue said. This did not help.

''Then who is nice then?'' Lorna asked.

''Um...Uh…..Alex is alright I guess.'' Rogue said. He was the only one she could think of that might actually not be in a relationship or a complete idiot.

''Really?'' Lorna asked. She didn't sound convinced.

''The dude needs to get laid.'' Rogue said.

''Like you.'' Wanda yelled. She was then silent when the two looked at her.

X

Raven arrived in New York. She was disguised as a soldier and walking through the crowded city street. She hated them all, they weren't normal. They all despised her kind and she hated them all. She headed for the military barracks and got in without any problems.

She was walking through the barracks looking for where Strykers office was. She wandered through the corridor for the best part of an hour before a soldier stopped her.

''Can I help you?'' The soldier asked. Raven just looked at him for a moment. She looked like a man at the moment.

''I'm looking for General Stryker.'' Raven said. She did a good voice.

''How come?'' The soldier asked.

''I have a message for him.'' Raven said.

''Well give it to me and I will make sure he gets it.'' The soldier said.

''I need to give it to him.'' Raven said. This was bad.

''Why?'' The soldier said. He was really suspicious now and Raven panicked.

Raven slashed his throat and pushed him out of a window. She started to run down the corridor looking for Stryker. She was sprinting as fast as she could.

''You. With us now.'' Another soldier yelled. There were four of them.

''I have a message for Stryker.'' Raven yelled.

''Then tell me on the way. We got another one.'' Stryker said as he walked up behind Raven.

X

Alex, David, Charles, Logan and Scott were waiting by the entrance to the mansion. They saw the Lensherrs approach. Kitty, Jean and Jubilee ran up to them.

''This is a bad idea.'' Alex said.

''Look you might not have to go through with it.'' Scott said.

''Hey.'' Jean said kissing Scott.

''This can only turn one way.'' Alex said to himself.

''I'm so excited to see Rogue.'' Kitty said squealing.

''I know right.'' Jubilee said squealing.

''Easy now. She might be like all the other girls at the capitol.'' Logan said.

Rogue and Wanda walked out of the carriage with Lorna. They walked towards the girls.

''It's good to see you again.'' Rogue said to the girls.

''The one with the green hair is cute.'' Alex whispered.

''Which one is Alex?'' Lorna asked.

''That one.'' Jubilee said pointing to Alex.

''He's cute.'' Lorna said.

Erik walked up to Charles.

''Good to see you old friend.'' Erik said as he shook Charles' hand.

''Why has it been so long?'' Charles asked.

''David. How have you been?'' Erik asked.

''Excellent. And you?'' David said.

''Fighting a war.'' Erik said. David laughed.

''I know the feeling.'' David said.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. A walk through the garden

Evan was standing in the catacombs. Mesmero was stood behind him watching. There was no fire since neither of them needed it anymore. Evan could see in the dark and stared at the bodies.

''What must I do?'' Evan asked. He seemed nervous but he was also excited. He was ready to lead his war.

''Summon them.'' Mesmero said.

''How?'' Evan asked.

''Do what feels natural.'' Mesmero said.

Evan looked at the catacombs. He raised his hand and took a deep breathe. He then coughed the air out. He keeps forgetting he doesn't need to breathe, he dismissed it as a habit.

''Army of the dead. I am your leader…..Rise.'' Evan yelled. He waited a few moments for something to happen.

The bones started to shake. Evan was still excited and yet so very nervous. A skeleton jumped out, it's bones were still being places. It stared at Evan and then shortly bowed. Two others then jumped out and more followed.

''Your army is ready.'' Mesmero said. The others started to bow until there was at least thirty skeletons bowing to him.

''Where now?'' Evan asked. He created a bone sword and pointed it in the air. The skeleton soldiers then raised their arms.

''To the outside world.'' Mesmero said.

The skeletons start to come out from the walls all around them. Evan starts to walk outside with his soldiers following. Mesmero follows.

''How many?'' Evan asked.

''Thousands.'' Mesmero said.

Evan stood at the end of the cave. He walked out into the sunlight and his eyes were burning. Four soldiers walked up to him.

''What are you doing?'' One of the soldiers asked.

''Kill them.'' Evan said.

Skeletons burst out of the ground and tore the soldiers apart. The soldiers tried to fight back but their weapons did nothing against the bone. Their skin was ripped off their skin and pulled their insides out. The skeletons walked away from the dead soldiers.

''They will join you.'' Mesmero said. He was still inside the cave.

''Rise.'' Evan said as he pointed his sword. The bodies stood up and looked at Evan.

''Are you coming?'' Evan asked.

''No.'' Mesmero said. Evan threw a spike at him, killing him.

''Then I do not need you.'' Evan said. Mesmeros eyes went white and became one of the undead.

**X**

Charles and Erik were talking whilst eating lunch. They were in one of the outside soldier barracks. They were inside one of the tents with a plate of chicken and a jug of wine.

''When did we get old Erik?'' Charles asked as he picked at his chicken.

''Around the time we started having kids.'' Erik said laughing. Charles smiled.

''Ah yes I remember. It killed Moira when she found out she couldn't have a child and she nearly killed Gabrielle.'' Charles said.

''She was ill, you couldn't have anything.'' Erik said trying to comfort his friend.

''Still. To good health.'' Charles said as he raised his glass.

''And to you to.'' Erik said as he tapped his glass against Charles'.

''So this war.'' Charles said.

''Charles I need soldiers.'' Erik said.

''I will do what I can but I have my own war to fight.'' Charles replied.

''The Morlocks?'' Erik asked. Charles' heart stopped for a second.

''We haven't heard anything but we know they are coming.'' Charles said.

''Do you remember when we were young and strong. I loved Magda, I really did and when that bitch Frost took her for her Phoenix experiments I called the banners and marched to war. You must remember Charles they wanted us dead.'' Erik explained.

''You were a young gypsy boy back then.'' Charles said smiling.

''I had a dream. This war will consume everything.'' Erik said.

''Then why do you fight?'' Charles asked. Erik thought for a moment and then refilled his cup.

''Imagine a world where people like Kelly ran it. Imagine it Charles, it haunts my dreams and my mind. I don't want my children to experience what I did when I was their age.'' Erik said.

''Listen to me very carefully Erik. What happened to you, what Johann and Shaw did were unacceptable and the war that followed after was inevitable but…...I had a dream as well Erik.'' Charles explained. He seemed worried.

''What happened Charles?'' Erik asked, he could sense his friend was worried.

''I saw onslaught.'' Charles said. A soldier walked up to them.

''A raven sir…..From Nathaniel Essex.'' The soldier said.

**X**

David and Scott were standing in the gardens. They had Alex with them who was very nervous and worried. They were waiting for Lorna.

''Just relax little brother.'' Scott said to comfort Alex.

''It's not like I'm going to marry her or anything.'' Alex said trying to relax himself.

''No….But I think red.'' David said laughing.

''Violet.'' Scott replied.

''Do I have to?'' Alex asked as he saw Lorna walk into the gardens. He suddenly got really nervous

''Look, you're an adult Alex. You get a choice…..Not.'' Scott said pushing him.

Alex regained his balance and started to walk to Lorna. He stopped and looked at the two who were gesturing for him to go. Alex walks up to Lorna who is also very nervous.

''Hey.'' Alex said. He was very nervous.

''Hey.'' Lorna said. She blushed a little.

''You like….Gardens?'' Alex said awkwardly. Scott and David were laughing their heads off. Alex tried to ignore them.

''Yeah.'' Lorna said laughing.

''I don't now much about gardens, I'm a little destructive.'' Alex said as he showed Lorna the fire from his hand.

''That's awesome.'' Lorna said as she looked at the blue fire.

''I'm glad someone does.'' Alex said as he stopped it.

**X**

Rogue and Kitty were in her room It was more or less a guest room now. She had a few things set out so it was more homely. Kitty looked at a drawing of Remy Rogue had on the table.

''So Remy is still gone.'' Kitty said. Rogue didn't really care.

''Yeah, along with the other Acolytes.'' Rogue said.

''But Remy is gone.'' Kitty said. She knew she was annoying Rogue.

''Yep, you said.'' Rogue said as she poured a glass of wine.

''How are you feeling?'' Kitty asked, a little disappointed Rogue didn't pour her one.

''Fine.'' Rogue said as she gulped down the wine.

''So you don't care at all?'' Kitty asked.

''It was an arranged marriage, I don't love him.'' Rogue said.

''Really?'' Kitty asked.

''Yes.'' Rogue said after huffing.

''Rogue I've known you for a long time. I can tell when you're worried.'' Kitty said.

''He's an obnoxious asshole but I can't stop thinking about him….Happy?'' Rogue asked.

''Very...You love Remy.'' Kitty said.

''Don't start this.'' Rogue said.

''Why? You do.'' Kitty said smiling.

''Not even Mephisto will be able to save you or his rider.'' Rogue said.

''Ah yes, Logans bedtime stories.'' Kitty said as she thought about the rider and when Logans used to read to them.

**X**

Remy was strapped to a table, he had gloves on his hands.. He was in horrible agony along due to the purple energy beams running through his body. Sinister was watching him as he prepared a syringe.

''This will cause a minor amount of pain.'' Sinister said before injecting him. Remy then screamed and was sick.

''You fucking psychopath.'' Remy yelled. Sinister just smiled.

''Soon you will be ready….Soon.'' Sinister said.

''What are you on about?'' Remy asked. Sinister turned on a machine. A bolt of electricity hit Remy making him scream.

''Soon you will become the ultimate weapon.'' Sinister said. He turned off the machine and untied Remy.

Remy got up and climbed off the table. His legs were like jelly and his fingers felt like they were on fire. He took off his gloves and fell. He grabbed hold of a table which then turned purple.

''What?'' Remy asked. He was still breathing heavily. He backed away and the table exploded.

''Perfect.'' Sinister said smiling with a devilish grin.

''What have you done to me?'' Remy asked.

''How is everything Nathaniel?'' A man said as he walked in. He was an old man who had a similar accent to Kurt but looked like Erik. He wore a black leather outfit but with an octopus emblem where his heart would be.

''Johann.'' Sinister said as he shook his hand.

''How have you been?'' Johann asked. Sinister took a syringe and injected Remy with it.

''Just excellent Johann, and you?'' Nathaniel said. Remy fell unconscious.

''As you can see I am just fine.'' Johann said.

''Excellent. I heard a whisper about Shaw.'' Nathaniel said.

''The phoenix will rise again and the fires of hell will ignite once again.'' Johann said.

''I'm sure it will my friend. Are you staying or going?'' Nathaniel asked.

''I'm afraid I must go. Many plans lay ahead.'' Johann said.

''Hail Hydra then.'' Nathaniel said as Johann walked towards the door.

''Hail Hydra.'' Johann said as he walked out.

Johann walked up to his horse. His army was behind him ready to go. Johann put a red helmet on that looked like a skull and started to ride off with his army.

**X**

Robert Kelly and Stryker were walking down the corridor. They were heading for a meeting with some other senators.

''It turns out Mr. Sinister has the Acolytes.'' Kelly said as he a letter.

''Then what do we do? Attack?'' Stryker said.

''Do you think they will allow it?'' Kelly asked.

''He hasn't chose a side yet.'' Stryker said.

''True.'' Kelly said. The two walked into a large meeting room. One man was stood there. He was Senator Alexander Pierce, he was tall and old like most of the other senators.

''Where is everyone?'' Stryker asked.

''It is just you two I need to speak to.'' Pierce said.

''How come?'' Kelly asked.

''The world is changing. A war is coming and new alliances will be forged.'' Pierce said as he took a glass of water.

''What are you saying Pierce?'' Kelly asked.

''A new world is coming and for that to happen, we need to tear the old one down.'' Pierce said.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	8. Army of the dead

It was a dark, cold, miserable night. A family were sat around a fire enjoying a stew. The young girl got up and walked into the street.

''Where are you going Amara?'' The father asked. He put down his bowl and walked to Amara. She was staring at a small light in the distance.

''It's the light.'' Amara said. There was another light then a third. Within a minute there was a long line of lights that made the father very worried.

''Listen to me. Get inside with your mother and hide.'' The father said. Amara and the mother ran into their small house and hid under a table.

''Get under your bed Amara.'' The mother said. She started to pray and Amara hid under her bed.

The father walked in and grabbed his sword. He looked at Amara and put his finger over his lip before walking back outside. He walked up to a group of at least forty men who were stood in the street with their weapons. There were a few soldiers but they were drunk.

''You think it's bandits?'' One of the only sober soldiers asked.

''I have no idea.'' The father said.

Evan was stood on his rotting horse. He was holding a bone sword and a torch with an army of the undead behind him. The undead Mesmero was next to him holding a spear.

''Raise their dead.'' The undead Mesmero struggled to say.

''No. We fight and then recruit.'' Evan said. He then raised his sword in the air and then lowered it quickly.

Evans army then charged towards the town. He had at least twenty men on horseback and over a fifty charging on foot. They were running and screaming towards the town with their weapon and rotting body.

The townsmen saw the undead army run towards them and started to panic. Several men ran away out of fear.

''There...dead.'' One man stuttered. He dropped his axe before running away.

The father stood there as the men and soldiers ran for their lives. He raised his sword in the air and landed it into the first undead soldier that came towards him. He was then swarmed by three undead soldiers who just smashed him to pieces with their weapons.

Amara was hiding under her bed. Her mother was under the table praying but she struggled. All they could hear was people being slaughtered outside and the scream of the undead, a noise unlike any other and more terrifying than anything. Two undead soldiers burst inside and looked around. They notice the praying mother and decapitated her but they didn't notice Amara.

**X**

Erik and Charles were in the gardens. Erik was pushing him because he didn't want any servants listening to them. Erik stopped and sat by a bench next to him.

''I'm leaving after the wedding Charles.'' Erik said. He was referring to Alex and Lorna despite no actual proposal.

''It's been good having you here old friend.'' Charles said. He was thinking about the raven from Sinister.

''My soldiers have gone to Sinister. The Acolytes will be freed.'' Erik said.

''I received another raven this morning. What do you know of the army of the dead?'' Charles asked.

''A bedtime story. En sabah nur and his army of the dead freed the slaves but slaughtered thousands.'' Erik said.

''My X-men are investigating.'' Charles said. Erik looked worried.

''Evan was always a lost cause.'' Erik said.

''I wish I could have done something to help him though.'' Charles said.

**X**

David, Scott and Alex were walking through the town the undead attacked. Bobby, Logan and Hank looked at the burnt buildings. There were no bodies anywhere to be found.

''Any survivors?'' David asked as he looked around. The soldiers were searching the houses looking for survivors.

Logan walked into a house that had been nearly destroyed by fire. He sniffed the air and saw a little Amara hiding under a scorched bed.

''Get out from under there.'' Logan said as he walked towards her. She was crying and scared.

''Girl come here now.'' Logan hissed. Kitty and Rogue walked in with Jubilee. They were wearing armour like the others but their own colours.

''Honestly Logan.'' Jubilee said as they pushed him out the way.

''Come on out. nobody is going to hurt you, not even the big scary one.'' Kitty said smiling.

''They are all dead.'' Amara said crying. Rogue handed her a blanket and Amara wrapped it around her burnt rags. Rogue and Kitty walked out with her.

''Really Logan.'' Jubilee said as she walked out.

''I thought I was doing just fine.'' Logan said looking at his claws. He then walked out to find everyone surrounding Amara.

''Give the girl some space.'' Kitty yelled. Everyone stepped back.

''Now what happened?'' Rogue asked.

''Monsters.'' Amara said. She was at least twelve.

''How was she not affected by the fire?'' Scott asked. Jean walked up to him.

''Maybe she is a Magma?'' Jean asked.

''A what?'' Scott asked.

''Means she is one with volcanos. She should be in a fire temple.'' Jean explained.

''Why did you survive?'' David asked.

''I don't know.'' Amara said. She was trying to wipe away her tears.

''Where have they gone?'' Alex asked.

''Not a clue. We should send out some scouts.'' Scott said.

''One last sweep then we head back to the mansion.'' David yelled before walking into a building. The soldiers started to look around.

''Come with us Amara.'' Kitty said as she took Amaras hand. Kitty and Rogue walked with her. Jubilee followed quickly.

**X**

Kelly was walking into the dungeons. He was being escorted by a group of guards and they walked up to Raven. She was inside a cell and chained against the wall.

''Raven Darkholme.'' Kelly said as he looked at her.

''You're next.'' Raven said.

''Leave us.'' Kelly said. The guards turned around and left. Kelly walked closer to the cell.

''Want to be with me? You only had to ask.'' Raven said smiling.

''I'll have you hanged.'' Kelly said. Raven jumped towards him but was pulled back by the chain.

''I'm so going to kill you.'' Raven hissed.

''I told you. You'll be hanged.'' Kelly said.

''How did Jason take it? Have you told him?'' Raven asked.

''We sent a raven but he is at a barracks.'' Kelly explained.

''Young Jason in the army. Who would have guessed, I always thought he was a little flower boy.'' Raven taunted.

''Stryker would have taken your head for that.'' Kelly hissed. This really got on his nerves since Stryker was his good friend.

''But I took have taken his.'' Raven said smiling.

''Actually I won't hang you. I will take your head and place it on a spike so high even Erik Lensherr will be able to see it.'' Kelly yelled. He was really angry and Raven was just simply smiling.

''War is coming Robert. People are going to die, are you really that naive?'' Raven asked. She stared into Kelly's eyes, hypnotising him.

''I have my Sentinels. What do you have?'' Kelly asked. He was started to become more and more dazed.

''Magic Kelly. It exists.'' Raven said. She raised out her hand and Kelly took it. They stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

''It's unnatural.'' Kelly whispered. Raven scratched Kellys hand and took a couple of drops of blood. She then licked it.

''More natural than your metal machines.'' Raven said. She stepped into the shadows.

''What did you do to me?'' Kelly yelled as he looked at the cut.

''Magic.'' Raven said as she stepped out the shadows. She looked exactly like Kelly.

''This is impossible.'' Kelly said.

''Nothing is impossible.'' Raven said. She threw the chain onto the ground and smiled. Kelly just looked terrified.

Johann arrived in the capital. He was wearing his red skull helmet and walked into the council room. Kelly was standing, looking out the window.

''Thank you for coming. I needed a new security advisor.'' Kelly said as Johann poured himself a glass of wine. He put his helmet on the table.

''Yes, what happened to Bill?'' Johann asked.

''Mystique cut his head off and killed several of his soldiers.'' Kelly said.

''Is she dead or in the cells?'' Johann asked as he walked up to Kelly.

''Dead.'' Kelly said. They looked out of the window to see Kellys body impaled on a spike.

''What happened?'' Johann asked.

''She tried to disguise herself as me. She was running through the castle until she was pushed off.'' Kelly explained.

''Poor girl.'' Johann said. He walked over to the table so he could sit down.

''Yes, poor girl.'' Kelly said. His eyes then went yellow for a second.

**X**

Sinister was sat on his throne. His guards were holding the spy who sent a message to Erik.

''You told Erik about my security.'' Sinister said. He was eating some chicken.

''I was forced to. Have mercy.'' The spy begged.

''Mercy? You will have no mercy.'' Sinister said. He waved his arm in the air and a soldier cut off the spies head. Sinister walked up to the head and picked it up.

''Strike up a deal with Lehnsherrs men. He can have the experiments back.'' Sinister said referring to the Acolytes.

''Really my lord?'' A soldier asked.

''Yes but make sure we have trading rights. I have a plan.'' Sinister said. He knew Lensherrs army was coming and he wanted to protect something so much more precious.

The Brotherhood and a large army were standing outside the Castle.

''Take no prisoners. Kill them all.'' Lance said as he raised his warhammer in the air. It was said to be able to cause earthquakes when it hit the ground. He then slammed it onto the ground causing a large nag which smashed all the glass. The army then charged at the castle.

Sinister ran up to the battlement and saw the invading army.

''So much for negotiating.'' Sinister said as he took out his sword.

**X**

The X-men had returned and they were going over what had just happened. The girls were taking care of Amara whilst the boys were discussing their next move. Alex had decided to slip away so he could meet Lorna in the library.

''Hey.'' Alex said as he sat down next to her. She was reading a large book.

''Hey.'' Lorna said.

''What are you reading?'' Alex asked. Lorna had a look at the title.

''A song of ice and fire.'' Lorna said. She seemed to enjoy it.

**X**

Charles, Erik, David and Scott were standing outside the gate. The Brotherhood and the army rode up to them.

''How did it go?'' Erik asked. The Acolytes walked up to them, tired and injured.

''Sinister had much more than them.'' Todd said. David looked at several caged with what seemed to be young dragons.

Rogue was watching from a window. She saw Remy and instantly lit up. She was happy to see him again but didn't want anyone to know.

**X**

Sinister woke up in his throne room. Evan was stood there with the undead Mesmero and several soldiers of the dead.

''Mr Sinister. I have an offer for you.'' Evan said.

''I died.'' Sinister said.

''And so did your soldiers.'' Evan said. Sinister looked around to see the undead soldiers were actually his own.

''My experiments.'' Sinister said. He was now very worried.

''Gone but you will have to opportunity to create more.'' Evan said. Sinister thought for a second and smiled.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. Attack of the undead

Evan and Sinister were talking in a brothel. Everyone was dead. The men had been decapitated and were slashed through the chest, their organs just poured out. The girls of the brothel had a similar but worse fate. Evan had commanded his soldiers of the dead to simply slash where their uterus was and let them bleed from there….one poor girl was pregnant when this happened.

''What a mess.'' Sinister said as he walked through the corpses. He picked up a bottle og whisky and poured a glass. He started to drink it and spat it out.

''No good?'' Evan asked.

''Might be piss.'' Sinister said as he threw the glass onto the ground.

''I think our army is big enough to attack the mansion.'' Evan said. He looked at the bodies as they started to rise.

''The shall we start marching?'' Sinister asked.

''Get mesmero to prepare the troops. We'll raid one of the outer towns and then march to the mansion.'' Evan explained.

Evan and Sinister walked out of the brothel as the new undead soldiers rose and joined their fellow soldiers. The army was standing in lines down the streets. The houses were empty and blood painted the walls but all the dead stood up and still. The town was surrounded by fields which was swarmed with the army of the dead. Mesmero rode up to Evan and Sinister.

''What now?'' Mesmero asked.

''We attack.'' Evan said. Two undead horses rode up to them. Evan and Sinister jumped on.

''How is my latest experiment Mesmero?'' Sinister asked.

A giant man like creature walked towards them. It was slow and seemed to be dragging its leg along. It was made up of several people and maybe even animals. It roared as the twenty foot beast walked to the front of the soldiers. Chains were attached to its arms as a weapon.

''What do you call it?'' Evan asked as he watched it drag itself through the ranks.

''Blockbuster….Took me four attempts but I got there.'' Sinister explained.

''Is it strong enough to take down the gates?'' Evan asked.

''Providing you don't set fire to it.'' Sinister said smiling.

''That shouldn't be too much of a problem.'' Evan said.

They then rode their horses and led the army as it chanted. There was hundreds of thousands of the undead screaming into the air. The screams were carried by the wind for miles and sent chills down peoples spines. The people in the mansion were awoke and knew what was coming.

**X**

Rogue woke up that morning. She was tired from the night before and was relieved. She wouldn't admit it but she had actually grown feelings for Remy since he was gone, she may have been missing him a little too much. Remy was laying next to her in the bed. He had fallen asleep as soon as they got to the room, Rogue had to drag the unconscious Cajun to the bed which annoyed her.

''You up?'' Rogue asked as she nudged him with no response. She nudged him again and started to worry.

''Remy?'' Rogue asked as she rolled him over. He woke up and grabbed hold of her.

''You know you shouldn't wake a man from his slumber chere.'' Remy said as he looked into her eyes.

''Making sure you're still alive…..Didn't get a chance to see if they hadn't castrated you.'' Rogue said smiling. She then thought about what she had said but dismissed it.

''So the river rat has changed her tune?'' Remy said smiling.

''I've been drinking with Wanda.'' Rogue said.

''So would you like to check now?'' Remy asked.

''No she would not.'' Logan said as he walked inside. he was wearing his yellow and black armour. He had his metallic cowl in his arms and his blades were not yet attached.

''Logan, you know better than to burst in.'' Rogue said.

''Gumbo. We need all the soldiers we can get to help prepare.'' Logan said. Remy got off the bed and put on his trousers.

''Why? what is happening?'' Rogue asked as she made sure she was covered despite Remy pulling on the cover.

''Evan is coming.'' Logan said before walking out a little annoyed.

Remy just looked at a laughing Rogue.

''How rude.'' Remy said.

''He wants to kill you.'' Rogue said laughing.

**X**

Kitty, Jubilee and Amara were in one of the dining rooms with the dragon. There was a large spread of food.

''I think Lockheed is it's name.'' Kitty said as she fed it a slither of chicken. Wanda walked in, she was really tired.

''Late night?'' Kitty asked as she sat down.

''John is good at fucking.'' Wanda said.

''There's a kid here.'' Jubilee said.

''Fucking is when a man and a woman.'' Wanda said shrugging.

''I'm going to stop you there.'' Jubilee said. Wanda made a hole with her hand and put a finger through it. She then nodded to Amara.

Piotr and Pietro walk in. They are wearing their armour.

''Hey girls. Just here to grab something to eat.'' Pietro said. He grabbed a chicken and walked away. Piotr and Kitty looked at each other for a few seconds before he grabbed some bread and walked away.

''He is into you.'' Wanda said pointing to Kitty.

''What makes you say that?'' Kitty said blushing.

''I'm a witch….I know this stuff.'' Wanda said.

''We need the dragon.'' Bobby said as he burst in.

Kitty bought the dragon to the council room. The X-men and Brotherhood were stood in it looking through Sinisters work.

''How do we kill the army of the dead?'' Scott asked.

''Swords forged from dragons breath.'' Hank said as he read some of the notes.

**X**

Evan and his army marched through a village killing everyone in it. They were looking over the mansion. His army was large and he just stared at it. He remembered his life there and what they did...This could not be forgiven.

''Today we march the Mansion and take the living. The dead are going to rule this land and there is nobody that can stand in our way.'' Evan yelled.

''Fire.'' Sinister yelled. The undead archers fired their arrows into the sky and they rained down upon the city.

**X**

Erik and Charles were in Charles' chambers. They were locking down the mansion and preparing for the battle.

''Stay here Charles. You should be fine.'' Erik said. Two guards walked inside.

''Out. I'll be fine here.'' Charles said. The guards then walked out. There was a loud horn.

''I have to go. You know what to do Charles.'' Erik said. Charles picked up his crossbow and pointed it out the window.

''Goodluck.'' Charles said.

''And you to.'' Erik said before leaving.

**X**

The X-men and Brotherhood were on the walls. It was now night and after hours of preparation they were ready to battle but they had one last job to do.

''Positions.'' Erik yelled. He was wearing his crimson armour and helmet. Everyone pointed their swords towards the enemy so it way hanging out the wall. Lockheed then flew past them breathing fire at the steel, heating it up. Lockheed then flew into the tower where the girls were hiding.

''Archers. Fire.'' Scott yelled. The archers took their burning arrows and fired them towards the undead.

Evan watched as the arrows flew towards them. He just assumed they would do no damage but as they hit his army and they fell to the ground and became a pile of dust. Evan then panicked.

''What is going on Mesmero?'' Evan asked.

''Dragon fire.'' Sinister said.

''Why did nobody mention this….CHARGE.'' Evan screamed.

The army of the undead then charged towards the mansion. They were screaming which sent chills down the soldiers spines. David and Scott ran down towards the gate. They were standing above it with their swords.

''Ready Scott?'' David yelled.

''Ready.'' Scott yelled. He pulled off his helmet and kept his eyes closed.

Scott opened his eyes and out came a burst of fire. It swept through the battlefield destroying any of the undead soldiers that were charging. Scott was screaming as he eyes felt like they were on fire. He then closed his eyes when he couldn't handle any more.

''Archers.'' Erik yelled. The archers picked off the rest of the undead soldiers.

''Send them all.'' Evan said. Hundreds of thousands of men then marched towards the gate. They were firing arrows at the walls and trying to kill the soldiers.

Blockbuster managed to make it to the gate. He was throwing large rocks and starts to smash the large, wooden gate.

''Kill him.'' David yelled. They poured black, burning oil onto him and fired a burning arrow. It had no effect. He was destroying the gate with the soldiers, the fire did no damage. Soldiers surrounded the gate lead by Bobby.

''Ready?'' Bobby screamed. The gate then fell to the ground and the undead flooded out. Bobby used his ice sword to decapitate one and the soldiers started to fight. David and Scott were getting ready to fight as the enemy made their way up.

''I've got to go.'' David said.

''What?'' Scott asked as he put his helmet back on.

''I've got to make sure somebody is alright.'' David said. He jumped off the side and onto the ground. Several undead ran up to Scott and he unleashed the fire.

David was running through the streets and found Ruths house. He ran inside to find her on her bed, drawing.

''We have to go.'' David said.

''What?'' Ruth asked. She was panicking.

''The undead are here.'' David said. Ruth got out of bed and walked towards David. She kissed him and picked up a small axe. David looked at the picture of a dead, bald man and started to panic.

Evan was riding towards the main building on his horse. He was cutting down any soldier or citizen in his way. He was riding towards the gate and fired several spikes causing it to fall down. He rode through and cut the guards down with his spikes. He got off his horse and walked into the caste.

Remy was running up the tower with the other Acolytes. They were making sure the undead did not get to the girls. They came chasing after them. They stopped and watched at at least twenty came towards them.

''It was good knowing you.'' Remy said. They had their weapons ready and attacked.

John used his flames sword to destroy them but took a knife to the belly. Piotr was smashing them with a hammer but they ripped off some of his armour. Underneath was metallic like skin. He just kept smashing them to pieces. Victor and Pietro took down as many as they could. Remy was fighting but got disarmed easily. He grabbed hold of a spear which went purple and started to heat up. He threw it and exploded in mid air killing many of the undead.

Evan broke his way into Charles' room. He pointed his crossbow and him and fired. Evan then threw a spike at him.

''Charles.'' Evan said as he pulled out the arrow.

''Evan...Why are you doing this?'' Charles asked as he tried to remove the spike. It caused him great pain.

''You slaughtered hundreds with your X-men.'' Evan said.

''The Morlocks were at war with us.'' Charles said defending himself.

''You are a murderer and Apocalypse will return.'' Evan said.

''Evan your mind is corrupted.'' Charles said. he was confused.

''Not corrupted. Evan never used it, not like you did.'' Evan said.

''What?'' Charles asked.

''Tell me Charles….Who is the Shadow King?'' Evan asked. An arrow flew through the window and hit him in the neck.

''Evan?'' Charles yelled.

''Die.'' Evan said. He threw another spike at Charles. A bolt of lightning hit Evan and threw him out the window. Ororo flew in from the window.

''Charles, please no.'' Ororo said. She looked out of the window to discover the dead were retreating. Sinister was standing on the hill waiting for the army to come to him.

Erik burst into the girls room. The Acolytes followed him, tired and exhausted.

''We've won.'' Erik said. The girls cheered.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	10. Another goodbye

The X-men and Brotherhood were stood on the river bank. It was a cold, wet and miserable day and as the townsfolk gathered round along with some of the army. Charles Xavier was laying in a small raft, surrounded by hay. He had died in the battle and people were mourning his loss and the many other who had passed. David walked onto the pier and the raft started to sail down the river. He took out a burning arrow and fired it into the air. It hit the raft and it was consumed with flames. The crowd then started to disperse but David stood still.

As the body of Charles Xavier sailed down the river burning a shadowy figure moved towards it. David noticed it but dismissed it as nothing.

''I will take back what is mine.'' The shadowy figure whispered before disappearing. David then walked off the pier and towards the X-men.

''How you feelin' Bub?'' Logan asked.

''I'll be fine.'' David replied. Erik then walked up to him and took his hand.

''I'm going back to the capital in a few days. We will send resources but I have matters to attend to.'' Erik explained.

''Thank you for staying this long.'' David said. He then walked away.

Remy and Rogue were walking through the crowd.

''So we go back with the Acolytes in a couple of days.'' Remy said. He was wearing very thick gloves so it made it difficult for Rogue to hold his hand.

''Looking forward to it.'' Rogue said. She wasn't really paying attention.

''Are you sure you'll be ok? I mean away from your friends?'' Remy asked. He seemed genuinely concerned.

''I'll be fine. It will be good to get away from here.'' Rogue said.

''As long as you are sure.'' Remy replied.

''I'm sure.'' Rogue said.

''Alex will be coming with Lorna. We've delayed the wedding but they will most likely come with us.'' Remy explained.

''Something to look forward to.'' Rogue said.

''Yeah, something to look forward to.'' Remy replied.

**X**

Johann was sitting in a tavern drinking. He was surrounded by soldiers and senators who were also getting drunk. Mystique walked in disguised as Kelly.

''Kelly, how are you?'' Johann said. He handed Kelly a cup of ale.

''I'm doing fine Johann. I didn't expect to find you in here.'' Kelly explained.

''Follow me.'' Johann said.

Johann and Kelly walked into a small, empty room. They sat down and started drinking.

''What is it?'' Kelly asked.

''I want to relaunch the Sentinel program. Little Jason thinks he is ready to lead it.'' Johann explained.

''Are you sure that is safe?'' Kelly asked.

''Of course. He is blood thirsty and we have soldiers willing to shed that blood.'' Johann explained.

''Rumour has it they fought of an army of Apocalypse.'' Kelly said. Johann just gave a sinister smile.

''Wrong god. It was Mephisto.'' Johann corrected.

''We're not having a religious argument. But apparently they have a dragon.'' Kelly said.

''Dragons and swords are good against the undead but up against men made of steel….They have no luck.'' Johann said. He was very confident.

''They could still put up a fight.'' Kelly said.

''When one head it removed, two more shall take its place.'' Johann said. He finished his drink and smiled.

''Hydra?'' Kelly asked.

''Hail Hydra.'' Johann said.

''I thought they were destroyed?'' Kelly asked. There were legends of Hydra but nobody was sure if they were true.

''Like Mystique but when my sorcerers tried to reverse her magic, they could not.'' Johann explained.

''You think she's alive?'' Kelly asked, getting nervous.

''Well if she's alive. Who did you kill?'' Johann asked.

''Maybe she stays like that after death.'' Kelly said.

''Maybe, maybe I'm just putting too much thought into it. Excuse me, I have to speak to someone.'' Johann said. He then got up and left.

Johann walked into the bar and up to a young, red headed woman.

''I have a job for you my lovely spider.'' Johann said to her. She downed her drink and looked at him. Johann looked at Kelly who was exiting the building.

''Hail Hydra.'' The woman said. She got up and left.

''Hail Hydra.'' Johann said as she walked away. He grabbed another cup of ale and started to drink it.

**X**

David was with Ruth in her house. She was picking up chairs and putting everything back in its place.

''Shouldn't you be helping the other X-men?'' Ruth asked.

''I think I would rather help you.'' David said.

''Thank you.'' Ruth said.

''Why don't you move into the mansion with me?'' David asked.

''Do you think they'll approve?'' Ruth asked. She then pointed to her eyes.

''You're a psychic. The X-men will practically beg you to join plus I'm in charge now so I can just say. Plus Scott can't see and we manage...Most of the time.'' David said.

''But what about arranged marriages? I thought the higher born had to go through all that.'' Ruth asked.

''Well there are very few I could marry. The Lehnsherr and Xaviers are being united by Lorna and ALex being married so that will be fine. Rogue and Remy are married which unites us with the thieves and because Remy is in the Acolytes so that helps with the Lehnsherr.'' David explained. He walked closer to her and took her hands.

''What about Kelly?'' Ruth asked.

''He isn't going to let Jason marry any of the girls. I want you.'' David said.

''A lord marrying a commoner though.'' Ruth said. David got down on one knee and stared at her. He fished in his pocket for a ring he had.

''Ruth Aldine….Marry me?'' David asked. She nodded and he hugged her. He then put the ring on her before kissing her.

''Are you sure you're not just doing this because of what happened?'' Ruth asked.

''I love you Ruth and I want to be with you.'' David said.

**X**

Sinister and Mesmero were in the catacombs. The army had gone into the walls and were hibernating.

''Dragon breath….Dragon breath.'' Sinister yelled. He was angry and upset.

''They took your dragon.'' Mesmero said.

''A dragons breathe can destroy the army of the dead. Apocalypse would never have allowed this.'

''Apocalypse is not the creator.'' A mysterious voice said. The shadows then formed to create a human like being.

''Shadow King.'' Mesmero said.

''What do you mean?'' Sinister asked.

''Mephisto is the lord of the undead.'' Shadow King explained.

''So you survived in Evan.'' Mesmero said.

''Such a weak mind.'' Shadow King replied.

''Mephisto is a legend.'' Sinister said.

''Not a legend..A god.'' Shadow King replied.

''So what now?'' Mesmero asked.

''We give our god new life.'' Shadow King said.

''How?'' Mesmero asked.

''Apocalypse is a god that is trapped in his tomb but Mephisto is trapped in his realm.'' Shadow King explained.

''How do we get him out?'' Mesmero asked.

''He needs a host.'' Shadow King explained.

''Why don't we just release Apocalypse?'' Sinister asked.

''Because nobody knows where he is buried.'' Shadow King explained.

**X**

Ororo, Logan and Hank were in the tombs. They were looking at the corpse of Evan which had been badly burnt by the lightning.

''I can't believe he is dead.'' Ororo said. She had tears falling down her cheek.

''We're sorry Ororo.'' Hank said.

''I can't believe I killed my own nephew.'' Ororo said.

''You did what you had to.'' Logan said as he patted her shoulder.

''And yet we still lost Charles.'' Ororo said as she looked at his tomb.

''Don't beat yourself up about it. We was at war and he tried to kill us.'' Hank said.

''Imagine what his mother would say.'' Ororo said.

''He joined the Morlocks.'' Logan said.

''Only because of what we had done to them….He saw the injustice and tried to fix it.'' Ororo said.

''It was war. I did the same kind of things in the wars I have fought.'' Logan explained. He then started to remember all of the other wars he was in. From fighting the Assassins to the war against Hydra.

''You Logan are built for war though, Evan was not, not until he joined the army of the dead.'' Hank said as he looked at the burnt armour.

''What do you mean?'' Logan asked.

''His body has been changed. His skin is very bone like but as an armour and people say he created swords made of bones.'' Hank explained.

''So do you think there could be more like him?'' Ororo asked.

''My main concern is who they worship. Sinister is known to worship Apocalypse but he never raised the dead.'' Hank explained.

''Who did?'' Ororo asked.

''Mephisto.'' Hank said.

''Mephisto and his rider. That was a bedtime story.'' Ororo said.

''This is not possible. It's a bedtime story.'' Logan said.

''Look at me. I look like a monster and the young Summer boys have their powers. These things are possible and we know that Mephistos magic exists.'' Hank explained.

''So if he comes back to life….What do we do?'' Ororo asked.

''We send him back to hell.'' Logan said.

''Erik and the others are going.'' A soldier yelled as he walked down.

**X**

The three walked up to the gates. The Brotherhood and Acolytes were getting into their carriages whilst the X-men get ready to say their goodbyes.

''I don't want anymore of that stuff. You understand Gumbo?'' Logan said to Remy.

''I got it Logan.'' Remy said.

Rogue, Wanda and Lorna were saying goodbye to the girls. They had their dragon with them and Piotr was looking at Kitty.

''Go and talk to her.'' John said as he walked past.

''Maybe another time.'' Piotr said.

''I'll see you girls soon, for the wedding.'' Rogue said as she hugged them.

''And don't worry. The wine in the capital is amazing.'' Wanda said.

''You nervous Lorna?'' Kitty asked.

''Yeah I am.'' Lorna said.

''You won't forget us right?'' Jubilee asked.

''Of course not.'' Lorna said smiling.

Alex and Scott were talking. They had just finished loading the carriages.

''Goodluck brother.'' Scott said.

''And to you.'' Alex said. The two hugged.

''You'll have to tell me what the capital is like.'' Scott said.

''You'll be up there for the wedding.'' Alex replied.

''Make it work.'' Scott said.

''The sun will shine.'' Alex said. It was their family saying.

''The sun will shine.'' Scott replied.

David was talking to Erik and Pietro.

''I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer to help.'' Erik said.

''You've got your war with kelly to think about.'' David said.

''Yes. Goodluck David.'' Pietro said.

''And to you.'' David said as he shook their hands.

**X**

The Shadow King, Sinister and Mesmero were stood on a hill in the middle of the night.

''He is just a myth. The rider does not exist.'' Sinister said.

There was a flame coming towards them. It stood out for miles and came towards them at an incredible speed. It was very unnerving. It stopped right in front of them to reveal a man on a horse. They were both on fire and appeared to be skeletons.

''He does not go by the rider...He is Zarathos, the spirit of vengeance.'' The Shadow King said. They looked at Zarathos as he stared down at them with his burning eyes.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	11. Hail Hydra

Mystique was in her room. She was disguised as Senator Kelly like normal but she was only relaxing. The house was empty which meant she got to do what she wanted, and she wanted to return back to Genosha.

Kelly was preparing a bag of things such as money, food and clothes since she was most likely to have to go through several disguises. She closed all of the curtains and took out a small but sharp knife. She packed the bag and started to head for the main door. She put her hand on the door but waited. She could tell there was someone in the shadows or something.

''Is anyone there?'' Raven asked. She put her hands in her pocket and took hold of the knife. She couldn't see it but Black Widow was in her shadows. She was hidden well and was barely visible.

Raven opened the door and walked out. A small dart hit her in the neck and she pulled it out to see what it is. Upon inspection she discovered it was some sort of dart which meant one thing.

''Widow.'' Raven whispered to herself. She then started to run through the streets and turned back into her normal self. She started to become more and more dizzy as time went on but she was close to the harbour.

The guards became alerted upon realising who she was and began pursuit. Three guards tried to arrest her but she pulled out the knife slashing one man's throat, the blood squirted all over her which made her look terrifying. She screamed and ran towards a guard and proceeded to stab him at least eight times. He fell to the ground in agony and Raven took his sword. She started at the final guard who was trembling. Raven just swung the sword and killed the poor man before running off.

Raven managed to make it to the docks but she was losing consciousness. She tried to find the boat that she had hired to take her home. She looked around but stumbled several times. People just dismissed her as a drunk and walked away laughing their heads off. Raven just ignored them.

''Over here.'' An old sailor yelled. She seemed like he had been drinking but then again he had been in Eriks navy for twenty-eight years, that would force any man to become an alcoholic.

Raven managed to get to the boat and he helped her on. He sat her down as he got ready to set sail.

''Quickly.'' Raven said.

''You'll be home by morning.'' The sailor said.

The boat started to take off and Raven looked at the harbour. She could see a little glow in the sky but it was coming towards her.

''Fire.'' Raven yelled. The arrow hit the boat and the fire spread quickly. Another arrow hit the sailor making him fall into the cold sea which he had spent so long fighting on. Raven was then hit by an arrow but this one was different. It would not kill her but it would do something to her. She then started to throw up and lose consciousness. She noticed a small raft coming towards her and on it...Black Widow.

**X**

They had reached the capital and had been there for a few days. Remy and Rogue had spent the time in the bedroom together but for some reason Remy was a lot more on edge, he didn't like taking off his gloves and for some reason he was very nervous. Rogue was planning on talking to him about it but for the mean time she was going to go out with Wanda and Lorna.

The three were walking through the market. They all had their own things they wanted to buy. Wanda wanted wine like always and some magical amulet. Rogue was looking for a nice pair of gloves for herself and Remy which matched, she had no idea why she thought that was a good idea but maybe it was. Lorna just wanted a nice brooch but she never really said, she wasn't the talking type.

They were looking around but could not find what they wanted. Wanda was disappointed because her wine salesman was not there so she was looking for someone else to sell her a decent barrell.

''Hail Hydra.'' A man yelled. There was then a very loud scream and people started to crowd round. The three girls barged their way through well Lorna just stayed close to Rogue and Wanda. They walked through the crowd and looked at the dead body. It was a young girl with her throat slit from side to side. There was a piece of cloth with the Hydra symbol on it.

''Hydra?'' Lorna asked.

''Sounds like trouble.'' Rogue replied.

Wanda touched the cloth and saw its journey. She saw who the killer was and why he did it.

''She was a prostitute. He wanted to make an example of her.'' Wanda explained as she threw the cloth to the ground.

''Who?'' Rogue asked.

''I don't know his name all I know is that he will die.'' Wanda replied.

**X**

Lockheed the dragon was flying over the skies of the mansion. People would often watch him fly but also get worried because it was a dragon after all. He flew towards Kittys room and rested by the window.

''There, there.'' Kitty said as she placed some meat in front of him. He looked at it and breathed fire, cooking the meat. There was a loud knock on the door and Kitty opened the door to discover David was on the other side.

''Lord Xavier.'' Kitty said as she did a mock curtsey.

''I'm still not used to that.'' David said as he entered the room.

''Well Lord Haller doesn't have the same ring to it.'' Kitty said smiling.

''No it does not.'' David replied. He took a seat near Lockheed.

''So why are you here?'' Kitty asked.

''I need a favour.'' David said. He leaned in closer to her.

''Which is?'' Kitty asked as she sat on a chair and then leaned towards him.

''I'm engaged to this girl and she's a little nervous.'' David explained.

''Who is she?'' Kitty asked.

''Ruth Aldine.'' David said. He smiled when he said her name.

''Who?'' Kitty asked.

''She lives in the poorer area.'' David said as he pointed in the general direction.

''And I thought you only went there to get drunk.'' Kitty said smiling.

''Sometimes. Can you just make sure she will be alright coming here please?'' David asked. He sounded a little desperate.

''Of course...My Lord.'' Kitty said smiling.

''Thanks Kitty.'' David said. He got up and walked out but on his way he stole a grape and threw it into his mouth.

''Oh and congratulations on the engagement.'' Kitty said. She was excited for the wedding.

''Thank you...Mother of Dragons.'' David said laughing. He then left the room and closed the door.

''Mother of Dragons.'' Kitty said he herself. She liked it.

**X**

Erik was sat in his chamber. He was drinking wine but then started to cough. It got heavier and heavier until he discovered blood. He became very worried about this.

''Guards.'' Erik yelled. He then started to cough some more. Two guards burst in and watched as he coughed up the blood.

Erik was lying in his bed, against his wishes of course. Pietro was stood by his side holding a small vial.

''So two drops morning and night?'' Pietro asked as he put the vial on the table by the bed.

''I need to be working.'' Erik said as he tried to get up.

''Father you could be ill. You need to rest.'' Pietro said. He pushed his father back down.

''It's just nothing.'' Erik replied.

''Nope. I'm not ready to rule yet so I'm making sure you survive until I am.'' Pietro said.

''Such a considerate son.'' Erik said.

''Now sleep father, you will need it.'' Pietro said. He started to walk out of the room.

''I'm not that ill.'' Erik said as he started to cough.

Pietro left the room and walked up to the physician. He was an old, weak man but was supposed to be the wisest in the city.

''What is it?'' Pietro asked.

''I'm afraid it is serious.'' The physician said.

''Will he die?'' Pietro asked.

''Most likely. The lungs have been infected with a virus which I do not know the cure for...I don't think there is a cure.'' The physician said.

''How long?'' Pietro asked.

''He is strong so a few more months maybe. The symptoms might change which means it could be something else but time will tell.'' The physician said. Pietro then walked away smiling.

**X**

It was the middle of the night in Bayville and the cold night air sent chills down peoples spines. The moon was bright and full which caused the wolfs to howl at it, as if it was their last howl...Which it just could be.

Johann Schmidt was stood in his barracks. He was wearing the black leather outfit he normally wore which protected him from most things. Two people were at his side. Baron Strucker who wore a similar but more green outfit and a monocle in his eye. The lady to his left was Madame Hydra with long black hair which matched the night sky. She wore a similar green outfit. They all had Hydra badges on their outfits and Johann picked up a red skull helmet. He put it on and walked outside.

The three entered the pale moonlight and were greeted by a very large army of about four hundred soldiers. These were the best soldiers Bayville had to offer and they all belonged to Hydra. Behind them was at least ten Sentinels who stood tall and ready.

''To the senate.'' Red Skull said. He lead the march towards the Senate and his army followed quickly. He had called a late night emergency meeting and locked them in.

They marched towards the Senate killing any soldier in their path, or anyone who stood in their way. The Sentinels fired their fire based missiles at the military barracks sending them up in flames. Soldiers and Sentinels destroyed the houses and families of the senate members family and any who had not gone. The city was bright with fire, fire fuelled by blood.

They reached the Senate and two guards let them inside. The soldiers then dispersed and went off to find anyone who was not wearing a Hydra badge so that they could kill them. Red Skull led some soldiers into the senate room and cut a man down. He walked towards the podium and watched as his soldiers brutally slaughtered all of the members.

''Hail Hydra.'' Red Skull yelled.

''Hail Hydra.'' The soldiers replied.

**X**

Sinister was sat in a temple. It was one of the most beautiful temples he had ever seen with artwork that depicted the story of Mephisto and his riders. It shows how Mephisto took Johnny Blaze and Zarathos, he combined them together to create the Ghost Rider, a creature with the power of hell. There were five tall statues of Mephisto which were all perfectly carved and covered in jewels. Nobody would ever dare steal from this place.

Zarathos or the Rider walked up to the altar. He places his hands on it which caused it to ignite. The fire reached into the air and started to move in a spiral pattern.

''If you request an audience with Mephisto, you must enter his realm.'' The Rider said. Sinister got up and walked towards it. Mesmero was not far behind but was still in the shadows.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	12. A new army

Wanda and Pietro were in Eriks chamber. He was sat in the bed and looked really ill; he was sweating heavier than it rained and his coughs were loud and painful. They looked at their father and started to think for a moment.

''Where is Lorna?'' Erik asked.

''On her way.'' Pietro said. Erik started to relax a little more but he then felt a sudden burst of pain. The physician walked in with some vials of purple liquids.

''Drink this.'' The physician said. He handed Erik the vial and he downed it, he coughed up some but kept most of it down.

''Tastes like piss.'' Erik said.

''Drink one every hour.'' The physician said. He then left the chambers with a loud slam with the door.

''What has caused this father?'' Wanda asked.

''Are the rumours true?'' Erik asked. He chose to ignore that question and ask his own.

''About the Red Skull? I'm afraid so.'' Pietro said. Erik then started to think for a second.

''Then he will not stop until Genosha has fallen. Get the Xaviers to work with you to defend the shores.'' Erik said.

''Of course father.'' Wanda said.

''But listen to me very carefully when I say this because your lives may depend on it. Hydra is more than just some group of soldiers and scientists. They're a virus, no matter how small they seem they will grow until nobody can stop them.'' Erik explained.

''Then how do we fight them?'' Pietro asked.

''You don't. They will attack soon and you need to prove how strong you are and then you can do to them what they did to us.'' Erik explained.

''Which is?'' Wanda asked.

''The Brotherhood.'' Erik said.

''We need to work out defenses for the Sentinels. I've fought them before and they're impossible to fight.'' Pietro said.

''Then use your imagination….Raven is most likely dead if she got captured.'' Erik deducted.

''I have an idea. I might know where there is a Hydra assassin and if he is still here, I will find him.'' Wanda explained.

''Then find him.'' Pietro said.

X

Madame Hydra was sitting at a table drinking a glass of water. Raven was thrown in and she climbed onto one of the seats. She was in tremendous pain due to the torture and the arrows. A bowl of grapes were placed on the center of the table and Madame Hydra started to pick at them.

''Wont you have some?'' Madame Hydra asked.

''What do you want?'' Raven asked.

''Genoshas defenses?'' Madame Hydra asked.

''Fuck off.'' Raven spat out. Madame Hydra nodded and a soldier punched Raven causing her to spit out blood.

''How many Sentinels do we need to send over there?'' Madame Hydra asked.

''You have no chance of destroying that city.'' Raven said.

''What a shame. Well then there is no actual use for you is there?'' Madame Hydra said.

''You might as well kill me.'' Raven spat out.

''We intend to.'' Madame Hydra said. Baron Von Strucker walked in.

''Are you finished?'' Strucker asked.

''All yours.'' Madame Hydra said.

''Take her.'' Strucker said.

Raven was then taken to a laboratory and they spent the next few days experimenting on her. They removed skin, blood and marrow all in the name of their research. After they had finished she was near dead and was practically praying to be killed. She woke up in a large arena. It was the middle of the night and it was practically empty. She managed to gain enough strength to stand up and look around. There she saw him on, Johann and the rest of the Hydra leaders.

''Are you going to kill me?'' Raven yelled. She then started to cough due to dehydration.

The gates then started to open and Raven looked into the darkness. She tried to change her face but couldn't, she was to weak. She looked into the darkness and heard a mechanical noise. A giant Sentinel came racing out and ran towards Raven. She jumped out of the way but it turned its hand into long spikes and impaled her. It then threw her body to the ground and stood still.

''You have outdone yourself Strucker.'' Johann said.

''Thank you.'' Strucker said.

''How many more?'' Johann asked.

''We can get a hundred done by the end of the week.'' Strucker said. The Sentinel still had it's purple colours but also black and a huge Hydra sign.

X

Ruth and Kitty were walking through the mansion corridors. Kitty was good at giving people the tour and she liked to go into detail about the many paintings they had on the walls. She knew Ruth was blind and decided not to say anything about the paintings and she just talked about the history. Ruth stopped in front of one painting and put her hand infront of it.

''Now this I like.'' Ruth said. The painting was of the giant wall in the giant mountains up north.

''I thought you were blind?'' Kitty asked.

''I can see what the artist was creating. The wall in the mountains. Do you know what is on the otherside?'' Ruth asked.

''No.'' Kitty said.

''Some say it is filled with giant lizards whose very feet can crush an entire building. Some say it is the army of Apocalypse.'' Ruth explained.

''What do you say?'' Kitty asked.

''I believe it is the mutants of the Savage lands just trying to escape.'' Ruth said.

''Logans daughter is up there, well we think she is his daughter. They have a striking resemblance.'' Kitty said.

''Fascinating. I met a man who is up there now, he is completely out of his mind and a killer. What did he call himself? Deathstroke? No Deadpool.'' Ruth said.

''I've met him as well.'' Kitty said. She sounded a little annoyed when she said it, as if she hated the guy.

X

Scott was in the barracks by himself. He had his sword and was sharpening it. He did it because he found it relaxing and just to pass the time. Jean Grey walked in and sat next to him.

''What is bothering you Scott?'' Jean asked.

''What do you mean?'' Scott asked.

''Scott I have loved you for many years so please just tell me, I know when you are upset.'' Jean explained. Scott then put his sword down.

''It's just, what is the right word?'' Scott said. He then tried to think for a second but could not.

''What is it Scott?'' Jean asked. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

''It's just the attack. I can't help but think they will be back.'' Scott said.

''Who knows? They might be on there way right now but we can fight them. Lockheed's fire is more than capable of destroying them and all weapons are made with that fire. We are safe.'' Jean explained. This relaxed Scott a little but he was still distracted.

''Lockheed is a dragon created by Sinister….We cannot expect him to be on our side forever. A dragon grows up and you know the stories.'' Scott explained.

''I think a Phoenix is more powerful.'' Jean said.

''True.'' Scott said. The two then kissed.

''What are your thoughts on the new girl?'' Jean asked.

''She'll do fine here if she can swing a sword. If not, well who knows.'' Scott said.

X

Wanda, Rogue and Lorna were walking through the castle gates. It was getting late and they were looking for something to eat and drink. A horse rode up to them and on it was a man in silver armour wearing a skull helmet with a hood. He dropped a bag off his horse. This was Taskmaster

''Your Hydra assassin.'' Taskmaster said. Wanda handed him a pouch of cash.

''Everything is there.'' Wanda said.

''It should be or I'll be back.'' Taskmaster said. He turned around his horse and was ready to take off.

''You. You son of a bitch.'' Pietro said. He ran up towards him and took out both of his swords.

''I thought the sea would have killed you.'' Taskmaster said.

Pietro swinged both of his swords but Taskmaster jumped off his horse and landed behind Pietro. Pietro spun around and started waving his swords in the air in the attempt to hit him but Taskmaster just moved his body out of the way, as if he knew what was going to happen. He then punched Pietro in the chest and pushed him to the ground.

''I'm going to fucking kill you.'' Pietro said.

''I wouldn't waste the energy.'' Taskmaster said.

''But I will.'' Remy said. He then ran up to Taskmaster and tackled him to the ground. He punched him in the face, cracking his helmet. Taskmaster pushed him off and Remy took the sword from the horse.

''Are you really going to kill me?'' Taskmaster asked. Pietro went to get up but was kicked to the ground.

''I thought you were with Kelly.'' Remy said.

''I go where there is money.'' Taskmaster replied.

''Remy the sword.'' Rogue yelled. She noticed it had started to go purple and Remy threw it across the floor and it exploded. Taskmaster had then disappeared and Pietro got up in embarrassment.

''What the fuck was that?'' Pietro asked.

''I've got to go.'' Remy said. He then ran off and disappeared.

''I've found our Hydra assassin.'' Wanda said. She opened the bag and picked up the head, she started to concentrate and discovered all of the targets.

''Well?'' Pietro asked.

''We need to get to father right now and take him to safety.'' Wanda said.

X

David was riding his horse through the forest. He was dressed in his armour and had his sword out. The sun shined down on him and bounced off his armour creating a shining knight. He rode his horse up to a group of dead travellers. He got off his horse and inspected them.

''What are you doing here bub?'' Logan asked. He then climbed out of the bushes, he as well was dressed in his full armour and had his claws out.

''What is going on Logan?'' David asked

''You know Evan was hit by an arrow?'' Logan asked.

''Yeah.'' David replied.

''I always wondered who fired the arrow and I think I know.'' Logan said. He was sniffing the bodies.

''I hope it isn't the gypsies you have just slaughtered.'' David said as he pointed to them.

'I didn't kill them.'' Logan said.

''Then who did?'' David asked. There was at least six dead people who looked like they had been easily killed.

''Look at these arrows.'' Logan said. He pulled one out of a gypsy and showed David it. The shaft was silver whilst the fletchings were red and silver.

''Who do these belong to?'' David asked.

''The Silver Samurai and he has sent me a message.'' Logan said.

X

Zarathos, Mesmero and Sinister walked through the burning, hell like city and up to the one dark area. The rest wa slit with the bright fires that burnt everywhere and fuelled by the fallen souls. Inside the dark shadows was a figure who could not be seen.

''Is this them?'' The figure asked. It was Mephisto.

''Yes.'' Zarathos replied.

''You want my army?'' Mephisto asked. He stretched his wings and the large, six foot wings were slightly visible. They were blood red and as sharp as a sword.

''We will bring this world to the ground in your name.'' Mesmero said.

''Do not fail me or you will feel the full extent of my power.'' Mephisto said. There was several explosions which caused men to be destroyed.

''Look below.'' Zarathos said. Mesmero and Sinister looked over the edge to see an army of ten thousand soldiers all lined up in battle gear. They were rotting corpses but their armour was state of the art.

''Do not fail me.'' Mephisto said.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	13. Silver Samurai

Johann and Strucker were in the Sentinel factories. They were watching the production of the giant, mechanical robots. they were worked via clockwork but powered by an artifact that Strucker had obtained. There at least twenty that were ready for battle, they stood there at twenty feet tall and had some new weapons.

''So what is your new powersource?'' Johann asked. They looked into a room where a blue cube was dispersing energy into the room.

''Some Asgardian gem, supposed to grant the most amazing power.'' Strucker said.

''Asgardian?'' Johann asked.

''The old gods.'' Strucker said.

They walked over to another room. It was a large room filled with factorymen who are trying to put together a new weapon. One man slips over and some metal pipes fall on top of him, killing the man instantly.

''I managed to find another artifact. We can connect them all through this one. Mold them as one.'' Strucker explained.

''A Master Mold.'' Johann said.

''But this is Nimrod, the future of Sentinel technology.'' Strucker explained.

Nimrod then activated. He stood up and threw a worker across the room. people started to back off in fear as Nimrod looked around. He looked at them and registered who they were. Nimrod was covered in oil and a little glitchy.

''I am Nimrod. Weapon systems are not active…All subjects are a threat.'' Nimrod said. The men started to scream and head for the door. Nimrod powered up more, some blue energy was pouring from him.

He started to punch and crush several men until a group of soldiers walked in. Nimrod looked at them and raised his hand.

''Spare energy can be used as weapon.'' Nimrod said. He then fired a blast of the energy at the soldiers, burning them alive. They ran around with blue flames, it burnt their skin and it melted down their armour.

''It's not perfect yet. The energy sources and the mold keep corrupting.'' Strucker explained.

''So what do you do to fix it?'' Johann asked.

''I destroy it.'' Strucker said.

A group of soldiers walk in. They have a very large cannon they are pushing using the wheels on it, the front resembles the Hydra symbol. They fired it at the corrupted Nimrod and it was blown to pieces.

**X**

It was the middle of the night in the mansion. The guards were patrolling the area and people were fast asleep. There were a few drunks on their way home but most had passed out in the mud.

Ororo was walking through the streets. She walked through an area that was still damaged from the attack. She could smell the rot from some food and the stench of manure from all the animals that walk through here. Rats swarmed across the street but Ororo did not care, she didn't care about rats. She walked up to one spot that was on her mind, it was always on her mind. This is where Evan died, where she had thrown him after sending the lighting through his body, frying his insides and melting his skin.

''So this is the Storm?'' Silver Samurai said. He walked out of the shadows and towards her. He was wearing his silver armour and had two swords attached to hit belt. Storm got worried but she knew what she could do.

''The Silver Samurai? I thought you were just a myth.'' Storm said.

''I thought my previous message didn't go noticed.'' Silver Samurai replied. He took out one of his swords and looked at her.

''Storm of the night, lightning that is so bright. Shinedown on this Silver Samurai.'' Storm yelled. A burst of lightning hit Silver Samurai. He raised his sword and the lightning bounced off it, several bolts hit the building and wreckage, fire then spread. Soon the entire street was up in flames and the two soldiers were right in the middle of it.

''Are you ready to die?'' Silver Samurai asked. He took out his other sword and swung them both in the air.

''Not today.'' Storm said. The wind speed then started to increase, it hit the flames causing them to raise into the air.

''I'm afraid I have already seen it.'' Silver Samurai said. He then ran towards her and started to swing his swords. Storm then created a miniature tornado and threw him into the roaring fire.

Storm then started to make it rain to put the fire out. Before it was put out though there was a very large explosion coming from the other side of the town. She could see people thrown into the air as the flames went up, Ororo had now realised what is about to happen. She turned around to see Silver Samurai emerge from the flames, unharmed and clutching a sword. Before Ororo could do or say anything he drove the sword into her chest and quickly pulled it out.

''Now my enemy will see.'' Silver Samurai then walked away and Ororo fell to the ground, covered in blood.

After some time Logan jumped through the flames. He was fully armored and sniffing the air. He noticed the dead Ororo but didn't recognise her. As he approached he started to realise who it was and as he did, his heart stopped beating.

''No.'' Logan said as he took her into his arms. He wouldn't have admitted it and nobody would have out of fear, but they say Logan shed a tear or two when he had her in his arms.

David and Scott then appeared. They weren't wearing any armour but only some old clothes they quickly threw on. They had their coats and swords but as they looked around they walked up to Logan.

''Logan?'' Scott asked.

''We need to kill him, we won't rest until his head on the spikes.'' Logan yelled.

''Of course Logan, where would we find him?'' David asked.

''I will find that bastard.'' Logan said.

Several soldiers then appeared. The fire started to go down and the mansion was on a state of panic. People were running around trying to get to the wells so they can get water. The X-men are putting out the fires but they notice something.

''Look at this?'' Bobby said. He looked at some barrels which looked like the source of the explosion, next to it was an arrow which had been badly damaged but the tip was still visible.

''What is it?'' Kurt asked.

''This arrow is from the mansion.'' Bobby said.

''Are you saying there is a traitor?'' Kurt asked.

''I think I am.'' Bobby said.

**X**

Pietro was standing on the battlements. He was looking out at the large, blue ocean and was thinking. Erik had been evacuated from the city to make sure he will be fine but the illness was getting worse by the minute. There were reports of other people getting sick, such as the ones on the list of names.

''It could be all over very soon.'' Wanda said as she walked up to him.

''Is it done?'' Pietro asked.

''It is done.'' Wanda said.

The two turned around and looked at the metal city. Hundreds of people were being chained together and being hanged by the neck. Everyone who was suspected of being Hydra were rounded up and caged until it was their turn to face the hangman. This was not what they wanted, it was the opposite. Homes were raided to find out if they're Hydra or an enemy.

''This is not what father would have wanted.'' Pietro said.

''He wanted a Brotherhood and this is what they're for.'' Wanda said. The Brotherhood were leading the operation. Lance had killed a man in the street for refusing to go with him, Pietro wanted to slash his throat for that but couldn't.

Rogue and Remy were in their room, they were still in bed but didn't want to leave, not for anything.

''What is happening to you?'' Rogue asked.

''I don't know but I'm terrified.'' Remy said looking at his hand.

''You shouldn't be terrified.'' Rogue said as she layed on top of him.

''Why not?'' Remy asked.

''Because I'm here.'' Rogue said.

''My river rat.'' Remy said as he kissed her.

John and Piotr then walked in. They were in their full armour and holding their weapons.

''Remy you need to suit up.'' John said.

''What is happening?'' Remy asked.

''We're going to protect Erik.'' John said.

**X**

Sinister, Mesmero and Shadow King found themselves in a very cold, dark place. They got up and tried to look around but the heavy snow stopped them. It was near impossible to do anything.

''Where are we?'' Mesmero asked.

''The land of always winter.'' Sinister said.

''Where do we go?'' Shadow King asked.

''Castle Black.'' Sinister said.

A soldier walked towards them. He was one of the undead soldiers but as he approached hundreds more followed. The snow cleared and there was at least a hundred thousand undead soldiers who were all ready for battle.

''To Castle Black. Mesmero yelled.

The army started to march towards castle Black. It was a long journey but they never needed to rest which would help them get to their destination.

**X**

Castle Black was on the wall. The wall stretched across the land and was over 200 foot high, it was one of the greatest things ever built. On it was some of the best soldiers who had sworn their lives to protect the wall, they were sent by the mansion and were all volunteers. Most of them were soldiers or criminals who had to carry out their sentence. They say after a month you become one of the toughest living men for a thousand miles.

''Fuck me my ball are itchy.'' Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson said or the merc with the mouth. He was stood on the wall scratching his balls. Next to him was Cable, the legendary warrior and some say he was from the future but nobody ever believed it.

''Shut up Wade.'' Cable replied.

''You take the fun out of everything.'' Wade said. X-23 walked up to them, she then sniffed the air.

''Something is coming.'' She said.

''What is it?'' Cable asked.

''The dead?'' X-23 said, she wasn't sure about that though.

''Oh I just farted.'' Wade said. The two then glared at him.

''God dammit Wade.'' Cable said.

''Something is coming though, I don't know what but it is.'' Warpath said. He was stood on one of the watchtowers.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	14. The Eyrie

David was walking through the muddy street. He had Ruth by his side and they were enjoying the moon light which shone down on them. It sparkled in the night like diamonds. David was a little frustrated Ruth could not enjoy the view so he described it in detail.

''The moonlight is making the whole street sparkle. It smells of the delightful odour of…..Shit.'' David said. Ruth burst into laughter.

''I can still smell.'' Ruth said as she tried to stop laughing.

''Sorry.'' David said.

''And please stop describing everything.'' Ruth said.

''Sorry again.'' David said smiling.

''And stop saying sorry.'' Ruth said.

''...Sorry.'' David said. He pulled a smug grin and Ruth lightly hit him on the shoulder.

''It is an offense punishable by death for hitting your lord.'' David said. He tried to sound serious but Ruth just saw right through it.

''Execute me then.'' Ruth said.

''You called my bluff but what do your visions tell you?'' David asked. He was laughing a little so ruth knew he was making fun of her.

''That you don't have the balls.'' Ruth said. She then slapped him in the groin.

''I wouldn't do that if you ever want kids.'' David said as re-adjusted his trousers.

''Oh I know we do.'' Ruth said.

''And? Boy or girl.'' David asked.

''I didn't see. But if it is a boy, I know what we should call him.'' Ruth said smiling.

''Oh really? I think the father should have a say in the matter.'' David said. He pretended to sound offended.

''Charles.'' Ruth said. David smiled and kissed her. Logan then came running towards them, he was followed by four heavily armoured guards.

''What the bloody hell are you two bubs doing out at this hour?'' Logan yelled. He took the cigar out of his mouth and looked annoyed.

''Taking a midnight stroll.'' David said. He didn't appreciate being talked to like a child, even when he was a child he hated it.

''After what has happened lately. How do we not know you are not the spy?'' Logan said. David took out his sword and put it to Logans throat.

''Remember who you are speaking to.'' David said. Logan just huffed and walked away, with a slightly damaged ego.

''What about when that Samurai comes for you?'' Logan argued.

''We'll be fine Logan. Get some sleep.'' David yelled.

**X**

The Acolytes were transporting Erik to the Eyrie. It was where Emma Frost used to conduct her experiments and train soldiers for their war. Erik and Charles went there to burn it to the ground but found that it had it's advantages. The resident lord was Vivian Daniels due to the fact Ororo had died, she took the land. They were at least another days ride away from the Eyrie but you could see it in the background.

''Another days ride and I really need a piss.'' John complained.

''Shut up.'' Remy said.

''How did Pietro get out of this?'' John complained again.

''He has to take charge of the capital.'' Piotr explained.

''I'd rather do that.'' John said.

''You don't know anything about politics and neither does Pietro to be fair.'' Remy said.

''Any Victor?'' John asked.

''He ran off.'' Piotr said.

''That's it, I need a piss.'' John said.

''Piss break everyone.'' Remy yelled. The escort stopped and the soldiers took a rest. Erik was still asleep inside so he wasn't a problem.

John walked over and started to take a piss. Remy and Piotr were going through the rations and handing out some food to the soldiers who were hungry. They looked up at the mountain to see someone on top of it.

''Archer.'' Remy yelled. An arrow hit a soldier and a group of fifteen rebels ran towards them.

The rebels were carrying axes and bronze swords. There was at least ten archers on the hill with different size bows and simple crossbows. They were firing the arrows at the soldiers whilst the rebels just screamed. The soldiers engaged with them and the battle started out quite bloody. Rebels were swinging their weapons around and were easily hitting the trained soldiers who were relying on the moves they had been taught.

The Acolytes took out their weapons and got involved. Piotr swung his giant mace through the air and collided with a rebels head. It was crushed within seconds, the bones collided with the brain but it flew through the air, the man's head had been destroyed. Piotr then swung the mace into a mans chest with similar effects.

John ignited his sword and ran towards two rebels. He collided his sword with a rebels bronze sword, destroying it within seconds, John then brought his sword up and sliced the mans face in half. John swerved his sword, igniting the second man. The flames spread quickly through the mans body and he fell to the ground, screaming in horrible agony.

Remy took out his sword and took a tight grip. It felt weird with the leather gloves and wasn't used to the lack of freedom. He swung the sword in the air and decapitated one of the rebels. He went through slicing the men down without any problems but then an arrow hit the sword, forcing it out of his hand. A rebel grabbed hold of it and as Remy pushed him back, the glove was removed.

''Dammit.'' Remy said. He punched the man as he got back up, he then picked up his axe and proceeded to beat him with it, ending the mans life. The axe went purple and he threw it towards the archers. The explosion wasn't big but it took down at least two, maybe three of them.

Remy picked up three other weapons and threw them towards the archers, he ended up killing at least eight.

''What are you demon?'' A rebel asked him as he swung a battle axe over his head. Remy ducked and grabbed hold of his leather armour. The armour then changed purple and Remy pushed him towards another man.

''Le Diable Blanc.'' Remy said as the man exploded into pieces. He was disgusted by the amount of power he now wielded but loved it at the same time.

A rebel ran towards the carriage and opened the door. Inside was Erik holding a very large and very expensive crossbow. The rebel just looked at him and before he could blink and arrow ripped through his skull.

''The carriage.'' The archers yelled. The remaining Lensherr soldiers ran up the hill to fight the archers, several were killed along the way.

Piotr jumped up within three strides and swung his mace and knocking a man twenty feet into the air. John and four other soldiers took down the remaining men whilst Remy just threw rocks at the rebels which then exploded.

After the battle the last remaining archer was taken to Erik. He was very sick and very weak but he wanted to see the survivor. There was at least twelve Lensherr soldiers alive and the Acolytes were getting their breath back.

''Who sent you?'' Erik asked.

''Please. I'm starving, I have a family.'' The archer begged, it was clear he had pissed himself.

''You were good soldiers, you could have joined an army.'' Erik said. He took hold of his sword and the archer just continued crying.

''We'll take him my lord.'' One of the Eyrie soldiers said. At least three of them had showed up, they were on a patrol.

''Take him.'' Erik said. The patrolman took the man with them.

''Follow us.'' The patrolman said.

They reached they Eyrie quickly after that. They were taken through a shortcut through the mountains. It got them there in half the time which was good because the men were now restless.

They reached the Eyrie and walked through the ancient building. A man walked up to them, he was dressed in expensive clothes and most likely never held a sword before. He was heavily tanned and most likely from down south like Remy.

''If the soldiers would like to follow me.'' The man said. The soldiers went with him but he noticed the Acolytes did not.

''We will go with Erik. Make sure he will be alright.'' John said.

''If you insist.'' The man said. He then took the soldiers away but he seemed rather annoyed.

The three walked past what seemed to be a miniature arena when they were making sure Erik was taken his his quarters safely. They noticed a man inside who was twice the size of any normal man but wore a large helmet over his head.

''Juggernaut.'' Piotr said.

''That's the archer.'' Remy said.

They noticed the archer had been thrown in with him. The Juggernaut picked him up and threw him to the ground. He then pressed down onto his skull until it had completely crushed. They were shocked to see this but the crows of drunk soldiers were cheering.

The Acolytes and Erik were taken into the main room. Inside was Vivian Daniels sitting on the throne. The room was silent and cold much like Vivian herself. They were passing through when Vivian decided to stop them.

''Which one of you fought in the battle that killed my son?'' Vivian asked. She said it like she was announcing herself when entering a room.

''I was certain you had died.'' John said like a cocky mercenary.

''So you was?'' Vivian asked. She was looking at Remy after deciding to ignore John.

''Gambit.'' Remy said introducing himself.

''We all were.'' Piotr said.

'You all tried to kill my son?'' Vivian asked. She didn't seem to care too much.

''He was not your son. He was a monster when he lead that army.'' Erik explained as he exited the carriage.

''How are you Erik?'' Vivian asked.

''Not too well I'm afraid. I was surprised to hear your offer to stay.'' Erik said.

''A dear friend of mine wants to meet you.'' Vivian said.

Bella Donna and at least twenty Assassin soldiers then came out at them. The Acolytes took hold of their weapons but they knew they were outnumbered.

''You are all guilty of so many crimes. We will send a message to our enemies.'' Bella Donna said.

''You put us on trial for war? A war you lost.'' Erik yelled. He was outraged.

''Yes.'' Bella Donna said.

''Then I demand trial by combat...Sweet Bell.'' Remy yelled.

''And I will be the champion of the Eyrie.'' Juggernaut said as he entered the room. The moon door then opened.

''Hail Hydra.'' Bella said.

**X**

Johann was walking through the dockyard. He was looking his new Navy that would be ready in a couple of months. Graydon Creed then walked up to him.

''How have you been old friend?'' Graydon asked.

''Busy Graydon, very busy.'' Johann said.

They then watched a cannon fire a shot at an old, wrecked boat. The boat went up in flames after it was hit.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


	15. Trial by combat

Rogue was walking around the capital. She had just eaten breakfast and she noticed that the guards had tripled in numbers, they were more heavily armed and were more ruthless. Wanda walked out and Rogue ran up to her.

''Hey, you look tired.'' Rogue said. Wanda did look tired, it was if she had not slept in days.

''Have you not been told?'' Wanda asked.

''What?'' Rogue asked, she was shocked.

''The Acolytes and my father have been captured in the Eyrie. Pietro is pissed.'' Wanda said.

''What are we going to do?'' Rogue asked. She was worried because the last time Remy disappeared he was not the same, far from it.

''Since the Eyrie is closer to the mansion than here we are going to ask the X-men to send over some soldiers.'' Wanda said. She was curious as to why Rogue hadn't found out yet.

''Oh shit. Do you think they will?'' Rogue asked.

''Probably but their ties to Vivian might prove too much for them, she is one of their bannerman.'' Wanda explained. Rogue sort of knew this but hated politics so she never really paid any attention before.

''So what about the wedding for Lorna?' Rogue asked.

''Still going ahead. Pietro said we need something to distract people from what has happened lately, you know, with Hydra.'' Wanda explained.

''Can I ask you something though, in confidence?'' Rogue asked. She looked around so she knew that there were no guards around.

''Of course.'' Wanda said.

''I think there is something wrong with Remy. When he gets back, will you have a look?'' Rogue asked.

''Wrong?'' Wanda asked.

''I don't know but he just seems so much more….Worried.'' Rogue explained. She didn't really know how to say it.

''Sure, I'll have a look.'' Wanda said.

''Thanks.'' Rogue said.

**X**

David was sitting in the council room. He was looking at the map of the entire country and was trying to work out what he should do. Jean walked in and sat next to him.

''The Force believe they have spotted an army of the undead.'' Jean said.

''After all of the years that I've known you, you have never given me good news to start the day off.'' David said.

''The Lehnsherr's want us to invade the Eyrie.'' Jean said.

''That's suicide and Vivian is one of my banners. I can't afford that.'' David said.

''They're Hydra, our enemy.'' Jean explained.

''Then what do you want me to do? You've been there, it will take weeks to get there and once we are there, well. There is a reason nobody has ever sacked it before.'' David said. he was referring to the stone valley which leads to the entrance.

''Have you seen what is happening out there David? A war is coming, I can see it when I go to sleep.''

''I know, Ruth has woken up every night. She has nightmares of a war from all sides.'' David said.

''So what are we going to do?'' Jean asked.

''If I send soldiers to the Eyrie and take it. You and Scott will take over, Vivian was never a good banner.'' David said.

''Of course.'' Jean said.

''And Scott will lead the battle.'' David said.

''I wouldn't have had it any other way.'' Jean said. She got up and started to walk out but David had something to talk to her about.

''I have just one last question for you though.'' David said as he stood up.

''What is it?'' Jean asked. She was a little confused.

''Who is at the Eyrie? I mean Pietro wouldn't just ask me to attack it and neither would Erik unless there was something there worth attacking.'' David started to deduce.

''Erik is being held hostage with the Acolytes.'' Jean explained.

''Anything else?'' David asked.

''Belladonna is Hydra.'' Jean said.

''Fuck.'' David yelled.

''This could kick start a new war.'' Jean explained.

''Why did you not tell me that before?'' David yelled.

''Because you would not have given me the Eyrie if I did not.'' Jean said before leaving.

**X**

Remy and the Juggernaught were standing opposite each other. In Front of them was the moon door. The Acolytes were chained together and several guards had their swords ready incase they tried anything.

''May the gods decide who shall be the victor.'' Bella said.

''You lost that war, a war in which you and your brother started. The gods will have favour over me.'' Remy yelled. He took hold of his sword and held it tightly.

''You killed my brother, that is what started this war Remy.'' Bella yelled.

''The war started long before that sweet bell.'' Remy yelled.

''We will begin.'' Juggernaut said. In his hands was a giant warhammer that could crush a horse.

The moon door was opened, it was a giant hole and if you fell. You would fall to the ground, all those miles until you hit the ground. Remy and Juggernaut circled the moon door for a few moments whilst the soldiers started to cheer.

''An exile of Xavier...How does it feel to know you couldn't even be an X-man.'' Remy said.

''You will shut your mouth.'' Juggernaut yelled. He swung his hammer but Remy rolled under it

''Or an Acolyte.'' Remy yelled. He swung his sword and hit the Juggernauts leg, it dented the armour but did little damage to his skin.

Remy stepped back whilst his opponent swung his mighty body and hammer around. Juggernaut ran towards him and slammed the dammer onto the ground. remy jumped up into the air, bounced off the hammer which had crashed onto the ground and kicked him in the head. Remy landed but his foot hurt, it was a strong helmet and he regretted his decision.

''You're a dead man.'' Juggernaut yelled. He ran over to Remy swinging his hammer in the air, Remy dodged the swinging hammer but waved his sword into the air, slicing his arm. A few drops of blood hit the ground and then the hammer. Juggernaut screamed out in pain but he then picked up the hammer with his left arm, weaker and slower but it would last.

''Cain Marko, I remember you in the war. You fought for Bella and her assassins but you were not assassin. You nearly died but then you came back and then the strange doctor taught us how to kill you.'' Remy said. Juggernaut ran towards him and smashed the hammer onto the ground. Remy hit Juggernauts helmet with the sword and walked back towards the moon door.

''And yet you failed to kill me.'' Juggernaut yelled. He then started to sprint towards Remy, as fast a she could.

''We collapsed a cave on you Juggernaut but maybe we did it the wrong way. We thought that dropping rocks onto you would kill you but we had it wrong…..We should have dropped you onto the rocks.'' Remy said.

Juggernaut was ready to swing his hammer but before he could Remy charged up his sword and threw it at Juggernaut. The explosion cracked his helmet and forced him to drop his hammer. Remy ran up to him and charged the helmet.

''What the fuck are you?'' Juggernaut asked. The helmet exploded but Juggernaut was still alive. His whole face was bruised and burnt, the teeth were falling out of his mouth as he spoke.

''I am Gambit.'' Remy said. He took hold of his head and threw him towards the moon door. Juggernaut went running and fell off. Remy looked at Bella who was currently in shock, everyone was .

''Kill them all.'' Bella said. The soldiers took out their swords and a group of five ran towards Remy.

''Never could accept defeat could you.'' Remy yelled.

''Dirty son of a bitch.'' Vivian yelled. She took out a knife but before she could do anything a red beam blasted through the walls. The bell started to ring and several soldiers ran out.

''The X-men are here.'' Bella yelled. She then ran to the exit with other assassin soldiers.

Piotr used his strength to break free of the chains, an act he had delayed due to the soldiers. John and Erik were still together but as Piotr crushed the skulls of two men. Remy broke a mans back and took a sword, he then proceeded to release John and Erik.

The Acolytes then fought the remaining nine soldiers, it was a quick battle which did not last long. John and Remy sliced through men as they protected Erik. Vivian got up and took out an old crossbow she always kept. She pointed it at Erik and fired, the bolt smacked Erik in the chest and he slammed onto the ground.

''Magneto.'' John yelled as he looked at the dying Erik.

Scott and a group of soldiers burst in. He fired a blast at Vivian, she ignited and screamed. She ran around, burning to death and as her skin started to melt off her skin she tripped and fell through the moon door.

''Good to see you again Summers.'' Remy said as he shook his hand.

''Same.'' Scott said.

John ran to Erik who had died. He pulled out the arrow and sniffed it, it was poisoned.

''Poison….From a dragons venom.'' John said.

**X**

Johann, Strucker and Graydon were walking through the dockyard. It was cold, miserable and very dull.

''We will attack soon. We have more ships and Sentinels to build so the attack should be very soon.'' Strucker explained.

''How soon?'' Johann asked.

''Another couple of weeks minimum.'' Strucker said.

''You think you can rally an army?'' Johann asked.

''I will march them to war myself.'' Graydon said.

''Where do you intend on attacking?'' Strucker asked.

''I want to bring that mansion to the ground and watch it burn.'' Graydon said with joy.

''Well in the mean time, we have a little gift for you, for joining Hydra.'' Johann said. Victor was then seen being dragged off a boat by some soldiers, he was kicked and punched until he would co-operate.

''Who knows, maybe I could conduct a few experiments of my own.'' Graydon said.

''Didn't know that was your thing.'' Strucker pointed out.

''Maybe just for rallying then.'' Graydon said laughing.

**X**

Jean was sitting next to Lockheed. She was collecting the venom from his mouth and putting is in a small pot. In the corner was the Silver Samurai. They were in Hanks laboratory, he was out for a few days due to needed a specific flower.

''Is it safe here?'' Silver Samurai asked.

''Would I have asked you to come if it was not?'' Jean asked.

''What do you want me to do?'' Silver Samurai asked as he looked through the vials.

''I want you to kill David.'' Jean said.

''I always thought you X-men stand together.'' Silver Samurai asked.

''Scott was always Charles' son not David. While Charles raised Scott and I, David lived with his mother and went insane. He is not the rightful heir and now he is marrying a commoner a blind one….It's not right.'' Jean said. She sounded disgusted when she said his name.

''Then consider it done my Phoenix.'' Silver Samurai said before leaving.

**I hope you have enjoyed and please review. I'm trying to keep this as accurate as I can and if you have any suggestions please say. Until next time, have fun.**


End file.
